


Чужая боль

by Pamdar



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama and Humor, Enemies to Allies, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed, Single work, Soul Bond, That's Not How The Force Works, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: «— Они чувствуют боль друг друга, они не могут отходить далеко друг от друга, — пояснил Кайло невозмутимо. — И если один умрет, то и второй тоже. Я не планировал такое развитие событий, я лишь хотел забрать артефакт. Но теперь мне придется забрать По Дэмерона.— Или Хагз может пойти с нами, — произнес По, за что был тут же награжден недоуменными взглядами от всех участников конфликта: — Что? Просто предлагаю варианты.— Или я убью вас всех, — в свою очередь предложил Кайло.»Попав под воздействие древнего проклятия, По оказывается связан с Хаксом, и ему против воли приходится отправиться в Первый Орден.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881109
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Star Wars 2020: Макси и иллюстрации





	Чужая боль

Луч фонаря освещал стены катакомб, удивительно ровные для столь древнего строения. По разглядывал рисунки. Они хорошо сохранились, хоть и выглядели очень примитивно, а сюжеты не отличались разнообразием. Человечки в красном сражались с человечками в зеленом, а потом и те, и другие нападали на синих. Последних выделяли нереально большие головы странной треугольной формы. Или, возможно, это были капюшоны.

— Не могу отделаться от мысли, что из-за поворота в любой момент выползут живые мертвяки, — проворчал Финн. Ему приходилось горбиться, чтобы не задеть головой потолок. — И здесь наверняка полно ловушек.

— Поэтому, друг мой, я и иду первым, — весело заявил По. — Меня меньше всех жалко.

Он не разделял недовольства Финна. Наоборот, увиденное приводило его в полный восторг. Приятно было на какое-то время отвлечься от игры в прятки с Первым Орденом и заняться чем-то действительно интересным. По вспоминал, как в детстве мечтал именно о таких приключениях — о заброшенных гробницах, древних городах и таинственных артефактах. 

Артефакты, в отличие от живых мертвецов, не заставили себя долго ждать.

— Эй, смотрите! — позвала Рей, остановившись перед одной из стен.

Развернувшись, По увидел уже знакомые рисунки человечков, которые теперь не сражались, а стояли вокруг странной скульптуры. Будто змея и птица переплелись вместе то ли в битве, то ли в любовном объятии.

— Это оно? — спросил По. — То, что тебе снилось?

Рей коротко кивнула и устремилась дальше по коридору, вырываясь вперед. Очевидно, они двигались в нужном направлении. По поспешил следом, чувствуя, что грудь распирает от предвкушения.

Его ожидания не обманулись. Вскоре они оказались в огромной зале, полной мощных колонн. Задрав голову, По увидел только тьму. 

В центре, на каменном постаменте, стояла та самая скульптура. Она оказалась меньше, чем представлял По, размером едва ли с BB-8. Птица и змея были сделаны из камней разных оттенков, но из-за пыли с трудом удавалось разглядеть, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая.

— Очень странно, — пробормотала Рей, останавливаясь. — Она словно зовет меня, но в то же время я не могу ничего почувствовать. Будто на ее месте пустота. 

— Посмотрю поближе, — сказал По, не в силах больше терпеть, и пошел вперед.

Часть его ожидала, что сейчас он наступит не на тот камень, и из стен в него полетят топоры и стрелы. Поэтому когда раздался неожиданный грохот, По резко остановился и пригнулся, готовый откатиться в сторону или бежать прочь.

Но реальность оказалась куда прозаичнее, чем его детские мечты. Грохот производила широкая дверь на другом конце залы. Видимо, было несколько способов попасть сюда, им просто не повезло выбрать самый узкий и извилистый.

Когда дверь открылась, внутрь вошел Кайло Рен собственной персоной, его плащ пафосно развевался в полностью безветренном помещении. 

— Опять вы! — воскликнул Финн за спиной По. — Почему все время вы?

Следом вошел генерал Хакс, остановился на шаг позади от Кайло и принялся брезгливо оглядываться с видом человека, который раздумывал, где его жизнь свернула не туда, раз пришлось залезть в такую дыру.

Завершали процессию несколько штурмовиков, появившихся не так эффектно, но зато неплохо осветивших помещение — каждый держал в руке электрический факел. По решил разузнать, где можно взять такие же, и в следующие катакомбы захватить с собой. Смотрелись они куда круче его фонарика.

— Рей, — то ли поприветствовал, то ли засвидетельствовал ее присутствие Кайло.

К освещению прибавился зеленый свет. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — напряженно спросила Рей, сжимая меч. В голове По промелькнула мысль — если два форсюзера решат здесь подраться, то всем остальным грозит смерть под завалами.

Хакс нахмурился, будто его посетила та же идея.

— Мы сюда первые пришли, найдите себе другие катакомбы! — прокричал По, но, несмотря на внушительное эхо, его слова были проигнорированы. Только Хакс поморщился, словно от зубной боли.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что это, — прошипел сквозь дурацкую маску Кайло. 

— А ты знаешь? — с вызовом спросила Рей.

Кайло помолчал несколько мгновений, склонив голову набок, потом резко вытянул руку вперед. Артефакт сорвался с постамента и полетел в его сторону.

Рей тут же отзеркалила жест, и скульптура повисла в воздухе, чуть подергиваясь. 

По знал, чем это закончился за секунду до того, как все произошло на самом деле. Конечно, скульптура долго не выдержала и после очередного рывка разлетелась на куски.

А вот случившееся после немного выходило за рамки его воображения. Два сгустка света, словно два бластерных выстрела, полетели в разные стороны от взрыва. Сердце По в ужасе забилось, когда он понял, что один из них попадет в Рей.

Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рей ловко отбивает сгусток световым мечом, и тот отлетает в сторону. Но, вопреки всем законам физики, он не врезался в пол или в одну из колонн, а развернулся в воздухе и понесся прямо на По. 

Ошеломленный, По даже не попытался увернуться. Удар сбил его с ног, а все тело пронзило странное ощущение. Не боль, которую он ожидал. Скорее тепло, будто температура его тела за мгновение поднялась на несколько градусов. Голова кружилась, и По с трудом понимал, где пол, а где потолок. Мокрая от пота рубашка прилипла к спине, но боль, к огромному удивлению, так и не приходила.

— Эй, По, ты в порядке? — По почувствовал на руке хватку Финна, который помогал ему вернуться в вертикальное положение. — Давай, давай, время убираться отсюда.

Убираться, точно. Подальше. Куда-нибудь, где видно небо, запах не такой затхлый и нет ни одного штурмовика. И ни одного Кайло Рена. Отличная идея.

Подбежавшая Рей подхватила По за другую руку, и вместе они двинулись назад к узкому проходу. У них был неплохой шанс спастись. Штурмовики не смогут догнать их в лабиринте. Возможно, придется немного отстреливаться, но бывало и хуже. Да, бывало и хуже, точно.

Едва подумав об этом, По ощутил такую боль, какую никогда не испытывал раньше. Словно каждую кость в его теле пытались просверлить насквозь. 

Он закричал так громко, что друзья резко остановились и выпустили его.

— По! — крикнула Рей. — Что случилось?

По понятия не имел. Он знал лишь то, что ему нужно было назад. Назад, как можно быстрее. Любой ценой. Воспользовавшись свободой, он на трясущихся ногах поплелся в обратную сторону.

— Что ты делаешь? — Финн попытался снова схватить его, но По отмахнулся с неожиданной силой и снова предпринял мучительную попытку вернуться. Тело двигалось независимо от разума.

Каждый шаг отнимал энергию, и очень скоро По упал на колени, но продолжил ползти назад, к тому месту, где в него врезался сгусток света, и еще немного вперед. Потому что чем дальше он полз, тем слабее становилась боль.

Наконец, она исчезла совсем, и По смог поднять голову. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что Кайло и штурмовики стояли на прежних местах, даже не думая их преследовать. А вот генерал Хакс упирался коленями и руками в пол, отзеркаливая позу По. Их взгляды встретились.

Выражение лица Хакса намекало, что он ничего не понимал в происходящем, но на всякий случай ненавидел всех вокруг. Наверное, По выглядел не лучше.

Рядом с По снова оказался Финн и успокаивающе положил руку на спину, больше не делая попыток поднять его. Рей встала перед ними, угрожающе сжимая меч и готовая защищать. 

— По Дэмерон пойдет с нами, — произнес Кайло властно. — Остальные могут уйти.

— Не вариант, — ответила Рей и подняла меч повыше.

Хакс тем временем смог подняться, и По решил, что ему тоже хватит валяться на полу. С помощью Финна он встал на ноги.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Кайло выпустил расстроенный выдох сквозь вокодер. — Он пойдет с нами, потому что больше не сможет далеко отойти от Хакса.

— Что? — непонимающе спросила Рей.

— Что?! — возмущенно переспросил Финн.

— Серьезно? — впервые подал голос Хакс.

По решил изменить себе и промолчал.

Кайло медленно потянулся к бластеру. Финн и По тут же выхватили свои, готовые начать перестрелку в любую секунду.

Но Кайло и не думал стрелять в их сторону. Все так же медленно он вытянул руку и прижал дуло к виску Хакса.

По лицу Хакса за мгновение пробежало такое многообразие эмоций, что По поневоле залюбовался.

Некоторое время все стояли в тишине, не шевелясь. 

— Все еще не понимаешь? — расстроенно спросил Кайло, обращаясь к Рей. Потом резко опустил руку и выстрелил Хаксу в ногу.

Хакс тут же упал на пол, а следом и По, пораженный неожиданной болью. В этот раз она была сконцентрирована в одном месте — том самом, куда Кайло выстрелил Хаксу.

Финн выругался, а Рей отступила на шаг. По тратил все силы на то, чтобы вести себя мужественно и не издавать жалких звуков. Раз Хакс смог, то и он сможет. Нельзя позорить Сопротивление.

Тем временем Кайло снова направил дуло в голову Хакса. Тот моментально замер.

— Они чувствуют боль друг друга, они не могут отходить далеко друг от друга, — пояснил Кайло невозмутимо. — И если один умрет, то и второй тоже. Я не планировал такое развитие событий, я лишь хотел забрать артефакт. Но теперь мне придется забрать По Дэмерона.

— Или Хагз может пойти с нами, — произнес По, за что был тут же награжден недоуменными взглядами от всех участников конфликта: — Что? Просто предлагаю варианты.

— Или я убью вас всех, — в свою очередь предложил Кайло.

— Попробуй, — воинственно ответила Рей, но По вдруг очень ясно осознал, что ему действительно придется сделать именно так, как говорит Кайло. По не мог допустить, чтобы его друзья пострадали от того, что он вляпался в неприятности. Опять.

Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Боль в ноге не способствовала геройской походке.

— По? — позвал Финн встревоженно.

— Не переживайте, все под контролем, — произнес По с беззаботностью, которой не чувствовал. — Не будет же он мучить вместе со мной собственного генерала.

Истекающий кровью на полу Хакс посмотрел на него очень выразительно. По не удержался и подмигнул.

— Мудрое решение, — кивнул Кайло, переключил режим бластера и выстрелил в По.

* * *

По не находил в себе сил шевелиться, но сознание постепенно возвращалось. Чтобы не уплыть назад в темноту, он сосредоточился на разговоре, который велся где-то совсем рядом.

— Верховный лидер, я уверен, мы сможем найти другое решение…

— Какое, переселить вас обоих в каюту для новобрачных офицеров? Или запереть в клетке друг напротив друг друга? — ответил голос, искаженный вокодером. — Могу организовать, если хочешь.

Сделав над собой усилие, По открыл глаза и оглянулся. С большим удивлением он обнаружил себя в кровати. Вокруг были стены жилой каюты, мало напоминающие пыточную камеру. Хотя поставить цветочки или повесить картины на стены бы не помешало. Или добавить в интерьер хоть что-то, не черное и не серое.

— Мне нравится здесь, спасибо, — пробормотал По. — Куда лучше того номера, который мне выделили во время последнего визита.

Ближе к По оказался Кайло, Хакс стоял по другую сторону кровати. Они оба посмотрели на По несколько мгновений и снова вернулись к разговору друг с другом.

— Возможно, две комнаты рядом, но разделенные тонкой стеной…

Кайло нетерпеливо поднял руку. Хакс тут же прервался и сцепил зубы.

— Я делаю одолжение, оставляя вас в твоей каюте, — произнес Кайло предупреждающе. — Чего ты боишься? Он все равно не сможет перерезать тебе горло, пока ты спишь. Не убив себя при этом, по крайней мере.

Хакс совсем не выглядел убежденным.

— У входа будет дежурить охрана, — продолжал Кайло. — И они же будут сопровождать вас на испытания. В остальное время вам обоим запрещено покидать каюту.

Теперь черты лица Хакса исказило нечто, напоминающее плохо скрываемое возмущение.

— Верховный лидер, при всем уважении, но мои обязанности…

Кайло взмахнул рукой. С тумбочки сорвался датапад и врезался Хаксу в живот. По почувствовал толчок. 

— Делай, что можешь, отсюда. В остальном тебя заменит генерал Прайд, — Кайло склонил голову на бок. — Или ты хочешь позволить врагу бродить по нашему кораблю за тобой следом и слушать все наши секреты?

Хакс напряженно молчал.

— Это… — Кайло неопределенно обвел рукой комнату, — сейчас важнее всего остального. Ты не представляешь, какой огромный потенциал может открыть изучение вашей связи.

По не нравилось слово «изучение». Упомянутые ранее «испытания» ему тоже не нравились. Такие слова обычно использовали люди, которые понятия не имели, что делали.

Радовало только то, что и Хакс не выглядел счастливым. Он прижимал к себе пойманный датапад, словно боялся, что его отберут.

— Мы начнем испытания завтра. Постарайся отдохнуть.

С этими словами Кайло пошел прочь из комнаты. По уж было понадеялся, что пронесло, но тут Хакс позвал:

— Верховный лидер…

— Что еще? — Кайло резко развернулся. Стоило отдать Хаксу должное, тот даже не вздрогнул.

— Верховный лидер, это коммандер По Дэмерон, — нетерпеливо пояснил Хакс. — Вы можете вытащить из его головы координаты базы повстанцев. Возможно, мы даже успеем прилететь туда раньше его сообщников и уничтожить ее раз и навсегда.

Кайло пару мгновений смотрел на Хакса, раздумывая, а потом повернулся к По.

Вот и все. По уже знал, что не сможет сопротивляться. Он будет пытаться, конечно, но проиграет и подведет своих друзей. Как тогда.

По сделал глубокий вдох. Нет, в этот раз будет иначе. Рей знает, что его схватили, и что он не справится. Она успеет предупредить генерала Органу, и они улетят до того, как Первый Орден доберется до них. Все будет хорошо. Может быть, не для него, но для всех остальных — точно. А он знал, на что шел.

Жаль, что знание не сделает процедуру приятнее. По почувствовал, как по спине пробежал предательский холодок страха.

Сила подхватила По, подняла в воздух и прижала к стене рядом с кроватью, как распятое насекомое. Кайло приближался, вытянув руку, темнота его маски обещала холод и боль. 

Не такую боль, как та, что По испытал в катакомбах. Скорее это будет похоже чувство из снов, где ты оказываешься голым перед всеми сослуживцами, а потом они умирают по твоей вине. Только усиленное в сотни раз, выворачивающее разум наизнанку, оставляющее на его месте пустую, никому не нужную оболочку.

По не стыдился закрыть глаза. Он попытался представить что-нибудь приятное, но не преуспел. Весь его разум занимала тянущаяся к нему черная рука, от которой не было спасения.

Странно, но Кайло медлил.

— Тебе лучше сесть, — сказал он. По не сразу понял, что обращаются не к нему. — Ты все почувствуешь.

— Спасибо, я постою, — глухо ответил Хакс.

— Как хочешь.

Интересно, знал ли Хакс, на что обрекал себя ради информации? В любом случае, По ощутил злорадное удовлетворение от того, что им придется испытать это вместе.

Кайло усилил давление, и По зажмурился, чувствуя, как холодные пальцы пробираются в его голову. 

Но если в прошлый раз они ворвались внутрь, снеся все стены на своем пути, то сейчас словно снова и снова ломились в закрытую дверь. Головная боль усилилась, но не более того.

Наконец По открыл глаза. Он готов был поклясться, что поза Кайло выражала удивление.

Кайло опустил руку, и По свалился на кровать.

— Интересно, — произнес Кайло и повернулся к Хаксу. Тот стоял неподвижно, сцепив руки за спиной, и непонимающе смотрел в ответ. Наверное, тоже ждал боли, которая не приходила.

— Испытания начнем завтра, — повторил Кайло, развернулся и покинул каюту. В этот раз его никто не остановил.

На некоторое время повисла тишина, словно они оба ждали, что Кайло передумает, вернется и продолжит попытки пробраться По в голову. Этого не произошло.

— Что ж, — произнес По, вытягиваясь на кровати. — Не думал, что день закончится так.

Хакс окинул его презрительным взглядом, словно только сейчас понял, кто лежит в грязной одежде на его постели.

— Убирайся вон из моей кровати, — процедил Хакс злобно.

По поднялся и демонстративно оглянулся.

— У тебя тут миленько, — произнес он. — Проведешь мне экскурсию?

Вместо ответа Хакс вытащил бластер и направил на По. Его рука немного подрагивала. Выглядел он как человек на грани нервного истощения. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — По примиряюще поднял руки ладонями вперед. — Думаю, я сам разберусь.

Он вышел из комнаты, с удивлением обнаружив, что нога болела куда меньше. Бросив взгляд на Хакса, По заметил, что рану успели обработать.

По правде говоря, особенно долго осматриваться не пришлось. Каюты Хакса не впечатляли размером. Они состояли из двух комнат, разделенных проемом: спальни и чего-то вроде кабинета. Одна дверь из кабинета вела в освежитель, а другая, помощнее, скорее всего служила выходом.

Если бы По не подслушал разговор, то не поверил бы, что здесь кто-то жил. Все выглядело обезличенным, как гостиничный номер. Если, конечно, существуют такие мрачные отели.

Вариантов было немного, и По сел в кресло, которое выглядело чуть комфортнее, чем стул рядом с письменным столом. Он глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился на положительном. 

На самом деле, все оказалось лучше, чем По ожидал. Он сидел в обычном кресле, а не в пыточном, и уровень боли в его теле держался на приемлемом уровне. Друзья наверняка успели убраться подальше и сейчас были в безопасности. А еще его не собирались убивать сразу. Да, все не так плохо. Оставалось только привыкнуть к своему нервному соседу с возмутительно высоким болевым порогом и найти способ сбежать.

Мимо черной тенью пронесся Хакс, открыл входную дверь и принялся о чем-то переговариваться с дежурившими снаружи штурмовиками. Значит, Кайло не наврал про охрану. Это несколько осложняло ситуацию, но По сбегал от них и раньше. Случай обязательно подвернется. Главное, не терять надежду.

Через некоторое время Хакс вернулся, подошел к По и бросил ему на колени наручники.

— Пристегни себя к креслу, — приказал он.

— Дорогой, ты не слишком торопишься? Мы же только сегодня съехались.

Хакс смотрел на ноги По, словно всерьез раздумывал прострелить ему коленную чашечку, наплевав на собственные мучения. По решил подчиниться. У всех был тяжелый день. 

Удостоверившись, что По пристегнут крепко, Хакс молча развернулся и скрылся в спальне. Со своей позиции По не мог видеть, что там происходит.

По не верил, что ему удастся уснуть в незнакомом месте, на территории врага и в таком неудобном положении. Но он отрубился, едва только голова коснулась спинки кресла.

* * *

По снились красные и зеленые человечки, которые стреляли друг в друга из бластеров, но все время промахивались. Сложно попасть в того, чье туловище не толще веточки. Наблюдать за их яростной, но бессмысленной борьбой было скучно. А еще очень хотелось в туалет. По пытался спросить, где ближайший освежитель, но всем было не до него.

— Дэмерон, — позвал ближайший человечек, повернув к По лицо без рта. — Дэмерон!

По открыл глаза, обнаружив себя в том же кресле, что и раньше. Хакс сидел за письменным столом и раздраженно смотрел на него.

— Что? — сонно спросил По. — Уже пора идти?

— Нет, — Хакс помолчал, прежде чем признаться: — Твоя шея меня убивает.

Теперь По почувствовал тупую боль в плечах и шее. Он заснул не в самом удачном положении. 

— Ты не мог бы… — По потряс рукой с наручником, одновременно крутя головой в разные стороны и разминая мышцы. — Или я испорчу тебе кресло.

По ожидал возражений, но Хакс не стал спорить и выполнил просьбу. 

Приятно было хоть немного пройтись. По с наслаждением ощущал, как кровь приливает к конечностям. Вернувшись из освежителя, он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Вот только…

— Это твоя головная боль или моя? — спросил По у Хакса.

Тот выглядел не очень хорошо. Тени под глазами стали темнее, а лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем обычно. Хакс не отвечал.

— Ты вообще спал? — озвучил По возникшее подозрение.

Хакс мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Как, скажи мне, я должен был уснуть, находясь с тобой в одной каюте?

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами через комнату. По отвлеченно подумал, что не его одного здесь заперли. И если он отберет у Хакса бластер и прострелит себе голову, то Первый Орден лишился генерала.

Это то, что ему следует сделать? Насколько равноценен будет обмен? И рассматривал ли Кайло подобный исход, когда запирал их вместе?

Хакс, судя по выражению его лица, очень даже рассматривал. Но По знал, что генерал Органа бы не одобрила подобный поступок. Не тогда, когда еще не умерла последняя надежда.

Вздохнув, По прервал зрительный контакт и вернулся к своему креслу. Хакс уткнулся в датапад.

По воспользовался передышкой и принялся размышлять, как он влип в такие неприятности. Если подумать, было бы странно вернуться из древних катакомб без древнего проклятия. Но оказаться волшебным образом связанным с другим человеком, да не с кем-нибудь, а с самим генералом Хаксом? Такое обычно выпадало на долю форсюзеров и прочих сложных личностей, а не простого парня По Дэмерона.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем датапад Хакса издал тревожный звук. Хакс нахмурился, поднялся и произнес:

— Пойдем.

* * *

Два штурмовика конвоировали По, держась по обе стороны и чуть сзади. Хакс шел впереди, делая вид, что не имеет ничего общего с остальной процессией. Его гордый вид лишь немного омрачала небольшая хромота.

По прикидывал свои шансы. Он не чувствовал себя в состоянии справиться с двумя штурмовиками и Хаксом в придачу. Значит, самый очевидный план побега, включающий грубую силу, стоило пока отложить. 

Когда-то давно его так же конвоировал Финн, а потом подарил спасительный билет на свободу. Вряд ли было много штурмовиков, похожих на Финна, и второй раз По точно не повезет. Но глупо было бы оказаться внутри Первого Ордена и не попытаться внести смуту в умы его последователей.

— Знаете, если бы мне раньше сказали, что после поимки меня сразу отведут в спальню генерала Хакса, то я бы сдался давным-давно, — весело обронил По.

Если Хакс его и услышал, то не подал виду. Зато один из штурмовиков на мгновение сбился со своего ритмичного тяжелого шага, словно споткнувшись на ровном месте. По посчитал это маленькой победой. Он решил закрепить успех и продолжил:

— Как оказалось, все те истории про темперамент рыжих — чистая правда. Особенно про…

Хакс вдруг резко развернулся, схватил По за рубашку и оттащил вперед, жестом велев штурмовикам остаться на месте.

— Скажешь еще хоть одно слово, и я… — пригрозил Хакс, нависая над По.

— И ты… Что? — По действительно было интересно. Нельзя сказать, что у Хакса осталось много рычагов воздействия.

На мгновение Хакс помедлил, раздумывая, потом прошипел:

— И я пристрелю этих штурмовиков, чтобы они никому не передали твои слова. А тебя в следующий раз будут конвоировать с кляпом во рту.

Угроза звучала серьезно, и По кивнул. Но не удержался и улыбнулся, заметив на щеках Хакса легкий румянец. Большая победа.

По подумал, что сейчас Хакс выглядел весьма привлекательно, но не особенно удивился своим мыслям. Он всегда считал, что можно оценить красоту вражеского корабля, прежде чем уничтожить его.

Хакс сверлил его взглядом еще некоторое время, словно в ожидании возражений. По молчал. Он осознавал, что убил многих штурмовиков своими руками, но не хотел никого обрекать на смерть по столь глупой причине. 

Удовлетворившись, Хакс снова зашагал вперед. Остаток пути они преодолели в тишине.

Кайло уже ждал их в помещении, напоминающем огромный тренировочный зал. Кроме них внутри никого не было. Штурмовики остановились у входа, а Хакс и По подошли ближе.

— Верховный лидер, — приветствовал Хакс.

— Генерал, — отозвался Кайло. По опять проигнорировали, но он не чувствовал себя уязвленным. Когда дело касалось Кайло Рена, он бы предпочел, чтобы о его существовании вообще забыли.

К сожалению, его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.

— Встаньте в центр, — велел Кайло. По и Хакс без возражений прошли в указанное место.

Кайло помолчал, разглядывая их, потом заговорил:

— В последнее время я занимался изучением разнообразных связей Силы. Всех, о каких только находил упоминания. О той, что возникла между вами, их совсем немного. 

Он сделал внушительную паузу.

— Она уникальна тем, что возникает не между форсюзерами. Ее назначение остается загадкой. Ясно лишь, что древние тратили множество сил для ее создания. Сохранились упоминания, что связанные люди чувствовали боль друг друга, и им приходилось оставаться рядом. Но я сомневаюсь, что это — единственные симптомы.

Если бы спросили По, то он бы ответил, что звучало не очень оптимистично.

— Мы с Рей не случайно оказались в катакомбах в одно время — Сила привела нас туда, — продолжал Кайло. — Я уверен, что изучение вашей связи позволит понять и остальные.

О, По догадывался, о какой именно связи на самом деле тот переживал.

— Я рассчитываю на ваше сотрудничество, — в устах Кайло это прозвучало как угроза. — Вы должны понимать, что чем быстрее мы изучим связь, тем быстрее поймем, как вас от нее освободить.

Наконец-то хоть какая-то попытка мотивации.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер, — произнес Хакс. По стоял достаточно близко, чтобы услышать вырвавшийся из его уст усталый вздох.

— Отлично, — кивнул Кайло, сообщая, что с теоретической частью покончено. — Тогда начнем. Расходитесь в разные стороны. Остановитесь, когда почувствуете боль.

Пожав плечами, По сделал так, как сказали. 

Он шагал влево, пока не заметил первые покалывания в костях. Тогда он развернулся и посмотрел на Хакса. Тот сделал еще пару шагов и остановился.

По показалось, что сейчас расстояние между ними было меньше, чем тогда в катакомбах. Но, возможно, это всего лишь обман зрения.

— Хакс, — позвал Кайло. — Еще два шага.

Хакс подчинился. По чувствовал, как покалывание усиливается, превращается в ломоту, затем в жжение. Он сам не заметил, как сделал шаг ближе к Хаксу.

— Нет, назад, — Кайло вытянул руку, Силой толкая По на прежнее место и удерживая. — Хакс, стой, где стоишь.

Они стояли, и По чувствовал, как разум с каждой секундой становится все туманнее, а боль усиливается. Его ноги тряслись, а дыхание сбивалось, будто он только что пробежал марафон.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем По не выдержал и упал на колени. Наверное, Кайло засекал.

— Хорошо, можете подойти друг к другу.

Ползти было унизительно, поэтому По взял себя в руки и поднялся. Помогло, что Хакс уже шел ему навстречу.

Вскоре они снова остановились лицом к лицу. По увидел, что Хакс прижимал к носу платок, останавливая текущую кровь. Выглядел он препаршиво.

Кайло дал им некоторое время прийти в себя, прежде чем отдать новый приказ.

— Хакс, — позвал он. — Ударь его.

С этим проблем не возникло. Практически без предупреждения в лицо По прилетела ладонь в перчатке.

— Ау, — По прижал ладонь к щеке, пытаясь успокоить жжение. На лице Хакса проступала краснота.

Кайло разглядывал их, никак не комментируя происходящее. Сложно было предположить, что у него на уме.

— Теперь дотронься до него.

В этот раз Хакс помедлил. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Кайло, потом протянул руку и коснулся двумя пальцами плеча По. Сквозь одежду ничего не удавалось почувствовать.

— Хакс, — с нажимом произнес Кайло. — Сними перчатку и дотронься нормально.

— Верховный лидер, я не думаю…

По уже понял, что терпение не было сильной стороной Кайло. Тот протянул руку, и с Хакса слетела перчатка, а его голая ладонь приземлилась По на лицо, прямо на ушибленное место. 

Хакс удивленно расширил глаза. Но Кайло на этом не остановился — еще один взмах, и рука По, подхваченная Силой, приземлилась к Хаксу на щеку, зеркально копируя жест.

Они замерли в странной позе, глядя друг другу в глаза. По чувствовал тепло чужой руки на лице, чувствовал мягкость чужой щеки под ладонью. Это могло бы быть приятным, если бы не взгляд Хакса. В нем отражалось отчаяние человека, который утрачивал последний контроль над своей жизнью.

Кайло не позволял им убрать руки.

— Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, — приказал он.

Хакс панически смотрел на По и тяжело дышал. Он попытался отодвинуться, но не смог.

— Хакс, — нетерпеливо позвал Кайло. — Ответь мне. Подробно.

Паника покинула взгляд Хакса так же быстро, как и появилась. Он расслабился под рукой По, но не в облегчении, а в смирении со своей судьбой. Словно из него выкачали последние жизненные силы.

Хакс больше не выглядел как загнанное в угол животное. Животное боится, но и сопротивляется до конца. Человек, к сожалению, умнее.

— Я хочу спать, — ответил Хакс тихо. 

Не успев подумать, По пошевелил большим пальцем и невесомо погладил щеку Хакса. Взгляд Хакса после этого простого жеста сделался еще обреченнее.

По вдруг очень ясно представил их со стороны и нервно рассмеялся от абсурдности происходящего. 

— Да откуда ты такой взялся? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Кайло и, к собственному удивлению, отрывая руку от Хакса. — Генерал Органа не разрешала тебе в детстве играть в куклы? От этого все проблемы? Так ты уже большой Верховный лидер — слетай в магазин игрушек и купи себе парочку, а нас оставь в покое! 

Волна Силы, отбрасывающая По в ближайшую стену, была ожидаема. Да простит его генерал Органа, это того стоило.

По остался лежать у стены, где упал. Хакс медленно подошел поближе, и стало полегче.

— На сегодня все, — объявил Кайло.

По подождал, пока стихнут его удаляющиеся шаги, и с улыбкой произнес:

— Ну, могло быть и хуже.

Осмотрев его с головы до ног, Хакс серьезно ответил:

— Да. Могло.

* * *

По устало рухнул в облюбованное кресло и вытянул ноги. Спина болела после удара, но, кажется, обошлось без серьезных повреждений. Не похоже, что с трудом опустившийся на стул Хакс выдержал бы еще одно. Он отрешенно смотрел в одну точку на стене, позабыв даже про любимый датапад.

— Ты уж извини, но твой начальник — какой-то мудак. И шлем у него дурацкий, — сказал По.

Пару мгновений лицо Хакса оставалось неподвижным, но потом его губы исказила слабая улыбка. По про себя отметил, что наслаждается видом.

— Иногда он проявляет отвратительную компетентность, — нехотя признал Хакс. — Но не тогда, когда становится одержим новой идеей.

— Да, я заметил, — проворчал По, потирая шею. — Как думаешь, через сколько испытаний он заставит нас заняться перед ним сексом, чтобы посмотреть, что будет?

Едва ожившее лицо Хакса вновь лишилось последней капли цвета. По поспешил сменить тему:

— Как тебя вообще занесло в эти катакомбы? — спросил он. — Ты не похож на искателя приключений и расхитителя гробниц.

Хакс снова устало усмехнулся и неспешно заговорил:

— Я оказался там по той же причине, по которой Рен притащил меня на этот корабль. Ему просто нравится таскать меня за собой. 

По молчал, чувствуя, что должно последовать продолжение. Хакс не подвел:

— Сначала я надеялся, что он ценит мои знания. Потом думал, что так он пытается меня унизить, постоянно напоминая о власти, которой я не обладаю, — по лицу Хакса пробежала тень. — Сейчас я считаю, что ему просто нужен свидетель. Кто-то, кто видел его путь с самого начала и может подтвердить, что все случившееся — реально. Потому что сам он, похоже, иногда про это забывает.

По слушал, с удивлением осознавая, что они впервые ведут некое подобие беседы, а не только обмениваются угрозами. Как, оказывается, объединяют совместно перенесенные бесчеловечные эксперименты.

— Тяжелый выдался год, да?

Хакс утомленно оперся локтями на стол и потер лицо ладонями. Его слова не вязались с жестами:

— Это не важно. Главное, что Первый Орден продолжает двигаться к полному господству над Галактикой.

Кто бы мог подумать, что на пути к галактическому господству приходится делать столько остановок в случайных катакомбах.

— Какая жалость, — пробормотал По с улыбкой. — Я ведь собрался соблазнить тебя, а потом склонить сменить сторону и бежать вместе со мной в Сопротивление.

По только наполовину шутил. Хорошо, может быть, на треть. Хакс хмыкнул, не впечатленный.

— Не раньше, чем император Палпатин воскреснет.

— О нет, я к тому времени состарюсь и буду уже не таким привлекательным.

Хакс оторвался от попыток протереть глаза до дыр и посмотрел на По. На мгновение в его взгляде промелькнуло нечто большее, чем желание избавиться от досадной помехи.

Со стороны входной двери раздался сигнал, разрушив очарование момента. Хакс помрачнел, словно опомнившись, и пошел открывать. Штурмовики принесли еду.

По жевал безвкусный паек, размышляя о том, что застрял здесь надолго, раз уж на него даже тратят припасы. Мысль не радовала — кормили в Первом Ордене так себе.

Через какое-то время штурмовики принесли сменную одежду — такую же черную робу, которую сами носили под броней. Должно быть, Хакс приказал. По переоделся, замечая, как настроение становится еще мрачнее, под стать окружению. Он не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Казалось, что его заставили предать нечто очень важное.

По знал, что ему нельзя надолго оставаться без дела, наедине лишь со своими мыслями. Но Хакс работал, а у По не оставалось других занятий, кроме как разглядывать его и придумывать планы побега.

Он мог попытаться взять Хакса в заложники — возможно, штурмовики не знали о их связи. Хотя нет, не сработает, угрозы на Хакса не подействуют. Может быть, лучше устроить небольшой пожар или симулировать пищевое отравление? Второму точно никто не удивится.

Чем больше времени проходило, чем чаще Хакс хмурился, а его взгляд замирал в одной точке. 

— Я не убью тебя во сне, — сказал По, не выдержав. — Обещаю.

Хакс посмотрел на него недоуменно, словно забыл, что находится в комнате не один. 

— Очень непрофессионально с твоей стороны, — ответил Хакс наконец. Он поднялся и, больше не сказав ни слова, отправился в спальню.

Наверное, Хакс понял, что рано или поздно ему все равно придется поспать. В этот раз он не стал пристегивать По к креслу.

По не собирался напоминать. Устроившись максимально удобно, он тоже решил попробовать вздремнуть.

* * *

Иногда перед пробуждением удавалось поймать ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. Когда не нужно никуда бежать, зато можно вытянуть ноги и дрейфовать на волнах блаженства в самой удобной позе в мире.

По лежал с закрытыми глазами и наслаждался каждой секундой. Он боялся пошевелиться и разрушить это хрупкое ощущение тепла и покоя.

Но ничто хорошее не длится долго, и По резко выдернули из полусна, очень грубо скинув с кровати вместе с одеялом.

Первые несколько секунд По не мог вспомнить, где находится. Когда память вернулась, он почувствовал, словно его облили холодной водой. Первый Орден, точно. Мог бы сразу догадаться по унылому декору.

Но это не объясняло кровать.

— Что ты забыл в моей кровати? — голос Хакса звенел от напряжения. 

По собирался отшутиться, но поднял взгляд и увидел, что Хакс стоял по другую сторону и целился в него из бластера. Этот парень и спит в обнимку с оружием? Хотя чему тут удивляться.

Подняв руки в жесте капитуляции, По честно ответил:

— Я не знаю.

На виске у Хакса дернулась вена, он продолжал целиться По в лицо, не убежденный. Без шинели он казался намного тоньше, его волосы выглядели непривычно, растрепавшись после сна. Такой почти домашний вид не вязался с бластером в руке, но По вдруг почувствовал, что сейчас находится ближе всего к смерти за все время, что провел в Первом Ордене.

— Я не знаю, клянусь, — повторил По, внутренне холодея. — Я заснул в кресле. Наверное, я хожу во сне.

По никогда раньше не ходил во сне, но он и древним проклятиям раньше не подвергался.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас? — процедил Хакс зло.

— Э… Потому что ты тогда тоже умрешь? — озвучил По то, что ему казалось очевидным.

Хакс тяжело дышал и кривился, словно от боли, но не прерывал зрительный контакт. Он выпрямил руку, и По подумал — все, теперь точно конец. 

Но ничего не происходило. Хакс опустил бластер и быстро вышел из спальни.

По остался сидеть на полу, слушая, как что-то разбивается, а следом чувствуя боль в правом кулаке.

* * *

Кайло ждал их уже без маски. По взял себя в руки и удержался от комментариев про его волосы. Возможно, поэтому второй день испытаний обошелся без травм.

То есть, Кайло по-прежнему приказывал им отходить и подходить друг к другу, но он больше не использовал Силу, заставляя двигаться против воли, и никого не швырял в стену. По умел радоваться мелочам.

С другой стороны, второй день прошел куда утомительнее. Задания Кайло казались одно глупее другого. Сначала он заставлял их двигаться синхронно, отзеркаливая жесты. Потом велел задумывать в уме цифры и пытаться понять, что загадал другой — получалось у них прескверно, так что вряд ли бонусом к связи шла телепатия.

Наконец Кайло усадил их друг напротив друга и приказал смотреть в глаза. Это было бы не так плохо, если бы По не чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Кайло. Роль подопытного оказалась не очень приятной. Не нужно было обладать телепатией, чтобы знать — Хакс от происходящего тоже не в восторге.

В завершение Кайло снова велел им отойти, пока не почувствуют боль. По готов был поклясться, что расстояние, которое они могли преодолеть, стало еще меньше. 

Когда все закончилось, По уныло плелся за Хаксом, мечтая побыстрее оказаться в любимом кресле. Он не сразу заметил, что в какой-то момент они поменяли маршрут.

Вместо пустынных коридоров теперь были кишащие людьми ангары. Хакс хмуро осматривал все вокруг, словно подмечал изъяны. Штурмовики и техники продолжали заниматься своей работой, не обращая на них внимания. 

Пройдя немного вперед, Хакс остановился. Проследив за его взглядом, По увидел генерала, важно раздающего приказания офицерам.

Закончив, генерал посмотрел в их сторону, поймал взгляд Хакса и самодовольно улыбнулся.

На мгновение По был уверен, что сейчас Хакс подойдет ближе и запросит отчет или расскажет, что обнаружил пятнышко ржавчины в неположенном месте. Может быть, они даже поспорят о лучшем времени суток для геноцида и обсудят новинки пыточной индустрии.

Хакс развернулся и пошел прочь так быстро, словно убегал.

Вскоре они снова оказались в каюте, и Хакс уселся за работу. По двинулся было к своему креслу, но споткнулся на полпути и остановился.

— У меня предложение, — заявил он, поворачиваясь. — Как насчет того, чтобы спать по очереди?

Хакс оторвал взгляд от датапада и посмотрел на По как на заговорившее дерево.

— Я серьезно, — не унимался По. — Сам подумай. Если я лягу в кровать, то ты сможешь проследить, хожу ли я во сне. И моя шея почувствует себя намного лучше, а значит, и твоя тоже.

— Ты хочешь лечь спать? — уточнил Хакс недоверчиво. — Сейчас?

По кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что не сможет сбежать в таком состоянии. Ему нужно было восстановить силы. И кровать выглядела очень привлекательно. Кто бы мог подумать, что комфортабельные условия плена так его избалуют.

Хакс некоторое время смотрел на него раздраженно, но потом вздохнул и сдался.

— Мне все равно.

По решил расценить это как согласие. Не давая Хаксу времени передумать, он ушел в спальню, скинул ботинки и упал на кровать. Ему показалось, что он отрубился быстрее, чем коснулся подушки головой.

Следующее пробуждение не было похоже на неземное блаженство, но и без падения с кровати обошлось. По очнулся, разбуженный чужим присутствием.

Напротив него на боку лежал Хакс, подложив руку под голову. Он не спал, как с удивлением заметил По, но и не пытался отодвинуться или скинуть По с кровати. Его взгляд застыл в одной точке.

По замер, не зная, чего ожидать. Его сейчас снова попытаются пристрелить?

— Я заснул за рабочим столом, — сказал Хакс, словно это все объясняло. И, честно говоря, это объясняло многое.

В прошлый раз По был несколько отвлечен угрозами своей жизни, но ему тоже не понравилось просыпаться не в том месте, где уснул. Казалось, будто тело и разум взбунтовались и отказались подчиняться своему хозяину. Не самое приятное чувство — лишиться над ними контроля. Особенно когда это последние вещи, которыми ты мог хоть как-то управлять.

— Мне уйти? — предложил По.

— Какой смысл? — безразлично спросил Хакс, все еще не глядя на него.

По, в свою очередь, предоставился отличный шанс разглядеть лицо другого человека — каждую морщинку, каждый неровный оттенок кожи. Все свидетельствовало об огромной усталости, и По чувствовал, как она отдавалась в его костях. 

Дело было не в мистической связи. Скорее в том, что они застряли в этой ситуации вместе. По подумал, что Хаксу даже хуже. 

Не было ничего приятного в положении пленника в стане врага, но это, по крайней мере, укладывалось в логику происходящего. А вот стать пленником на собственном корабле — совсем другое дело. По не мог представить, чтобы такое произошло с ним в Сопротивлении.

Мысли о страданиях Хакса больше не приносили удовольствия.

Нельзя было переживать из-за генерала Первого Ордена. По знал, что нельзя. В конце концов, именно их ужасающая структура поставила его в это положение. Кто виноват, что они пожирают сами себя.

По все равно переживал. Ему хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться щеки Хакса в успокаивающем жесте. Конечно, он этого не сделал. Хакс бы не оценил. И сам жест был дискредитирован, будь трижды проклят Кайло Рен.

— Это все связь, — сказал тогда По. — Это пройдет, когда мы от нее избавимся.

Промелькнула мысль, что По станет следующим, от чего Первый Орден избавится, но он отмел ее. Стоило решать одну проблему за раз.

Хакс не отреагировал. Тогда По попытался зайти с другой стороны.

— Я полагаю, мы оба согласны, что первое, что нам нужно сегодня сделать — это отчитаться о симптомах твоему начальнику.

Сработало. Хакс вышел из оцепенения и посмотрел на По как на умалишенного, но тут же успокоился, заметив широкую улыбку.

— Само собой, — согласился Хакс, подыгрывая. — Наверняка он захочет как следует изучить наш лунатизм. Возможно, нам повезет, и он будет наблюдать за нами каждый раз, когда мы спим.

— Не могу дождаться, — отозвался По. — Все ради эксперимента.

— Да, я сразу понял, что ты человек науки, Дэмерон.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Хакс нахмурился, а По решил, что на сегодня исчерпал свою удачу, и перевернулся на другой бок.

И опять По ни секунды не сомневался, что не сможет уснуть в таком опасном положении, спиной к врагу.

Он отрубился практически моментально.

* * *

Наиболее неприятным в испытаниях Кайло были не сами испытания, а постоянное чувство чужого присутствия на грани сознания.

Кайло не пытался больше вломиться в разум По напрямую. Теперь он посылал щупальца-шпионы на разведку, и они ползали по краю, ища слабые места. Это было похоже на то чувство, которое испытываешь, когда неожиданно влетаешь на линию огня вражеского истребителя. Когда ощущаешь, как взгляд снайпера буравит спину. Когда ночью в углу спальни можешь разглядеть очертания черной фигуры, хотя точно знаешь, что кроме тебя здесь никого нет.

Назад По шел практически вровень с Хаксом. Тот перестал делать вид, что не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Возможно, потому что идти рядом было легче. Голова кружилась не так сильно.

— Твой начальник всегда был такой очаровательный или только когда стал Верховным лидером? — спросил По. — Он все пытается просканировать мне мозги.

Хакс бросил на По недовольный взгляд.

— Плачешься, проведя с ним два дня, Дэмерон? — издевательски переспросил Хакс. — За последний год он бывал в моих мыслях чаще, чем я сам.

По содрогнулся. Его тошнило уже от пары дней, но год? Страшно представить.

— Он мне не доверяет, — продолжал Хакс, словно говорил о чем-то обыденном. — Думает, что я предам его при первой же возможности. 

— А ты предашь? — не удержавшись, спросил По. 

Резко остановившись, Хакс зло уставился на него. Не было понятно, то ли его так возмутило само предположение, то ли наоборот, По задел мысли, которые Хакс старательно, но безуспешно, гнал от себя.

Если Хакс и собирался ответить, то не успел — штурмовиков за его спиной снесло невидимой волной.

— Что?.. — пробормотал он непонимающе, но тут же из-за поворота выбежали Рей с Финном, и все стало ясно. 

Сердце По чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди от нахлынувшей радости.

— Финн! — закричал он и моментально угодил в крепкие объятия. Краем глаза По заметил, что Хакс вытащил бластер, но у него не было и шанса — Рей легким взмахом руки отбросила оружие в сторону.

— Прости, что так долго, — с улыбкой произнес Финн, отстраняясь. — Пришлось ждать удобного момента. Сегодня в Первом Ордене поставки продовольствия, и пилоты грузовых кораблей, поговорив с Рей, любезно согласились нас подбросить.

— Не могу поверить, — По распирало от счастья. — Не могу поверить, что вы на самом деле смогли составить план без меня.

— Потом посплетничаете, — строго сказала Рей, но ее глаза улыбались. — Нужно идти, пока в Первом Ордене все заняты.

— Чем заняты? — спросил По, и тут же стены задрожали от взрыва, который, судя по грохоту, произошел где-то совсем недалеко.

— Этим, — довольно сказала Рей. Красный свет включившегося аварийного освещения делал ее лицо кровожаднее.

— Как же я скучал, — со всей искренностью произнес По. Потом повернулся ко всеми забытому Хаксу и сказал. — Хагз, пойдем, моя очередь устраивать пижамную вечеринку.

Хакс сверлил его убийственным взглядом. Он сложил руки на груди и твердо заявил:

— Я никуда не пойду.

— У нас нет на это времени, — Рей шагнула к нему, подняла руку и прижала большой палец к его лбу.

Хакс замер, не шевелясь, но по его взгляду было понятно, что он не ждал ничего хорошего. По почувствовал его страх как свой собственный, и дело снова было не в проклятой связи. Просто он очень хорошо помнил этот ужасный момент перед тем, как твой разум вывернут наизнанку.

Ничего не происходило. Рей нахмурилась и убрала руку.

— Странно, — пробормотала она. — На базе у меня этот фокус получался. Он уже должен был уснуть.

Рей и Финн переглянулись, словно ведя диалог без слов. Потом Финн повернулся к По и произнес:

— Прости, дружище.

А потом с размаху заехал Хаксу кулаком в челюсть.

* * *

Побег По запомнил плохо — перед глазами плыло, а боль мешала связно думать. Рей волокла его за руку, прочищая путь мечом, пока Финн тащил на себе Хакса. Периодически в их сторону стреляли, но в основном штурмовики были заняты попытками не умереть от взрывов, следовавших один за другим. Кто бы ни планировал эту диверсию, он определенно решил себе ни в чем не отказывать.

Но боль отступила на второй план, когда По увидел знакомые очертания Сокола. Теперь он не сомневался, что все получится.

Пришлось прыгать, чтобы попасть в открытый шлюз. Как только они оказались внутри, корабль наклонился и рванул прочь. Наверняка за штурвалом был Чуи — По узнал руку мастера.

В жилом отсеке Финн грубо свалил полубессознательного Хакса на койку и переглянулся с Рей.

— Мы пойдем в кабину, — сказала она, глядя на По. Отчего-то ее голос звучал виновато.

Рей и Финн ушли, оставляя По с Хаксом. Это его новая реальность? Так теперь всегда будет?

По заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и осмотрелся. Стены, давно ставшие родными, успокаивали. Он выбрался, опять сбежал, оставив Первый Орден позади. И если их сейчас не собьют, то можно будет считать, что все закончилось хорошо.

Конечно, оставалась небольшая проблема. По подошел к Хаксу, помог ему принять сидячее положение и осмотрел на предмет повреждений. Похоже, никакой случайный бластерный выстрел в него не попал, и единственной свежей травмой был удар Финна. Новой боли По тоже не чувствовал, хотя из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина не мог сказать наверняка.

Хакс пришел в себя, но ни на что не реагировал. 

— Да ладно, — усмехнулся По, стараясь игнорировать холодок беспокойства. — Только не говори, что тебя первый раз похищает Сопротивление.

К удивлению По, Хакс отозвался.

— Вы убили меня, — пробормотал он, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.

На секунду страх захватил разум По. Неужели он что-то пропустил при осмотре? Но нет, он бы точно почувствовал лишнюю дыру в голове.

— Ты выглядишь не очень, но жить будешь, — заверил По, стараясь звучать обнадеживающе.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Хакс поднял холодный взгляд. — Вы только что убили меня. Первый Орден не позволит мне вернуться — всегда будет риск, что я перевербован. А даже если случится чудо, и меня примут обратно, то они никогда не допустят меня ни к чему серьезному, и до конца своих дней мне придется драить сантехнику. 

— С чего ты взял, что вернешься? — не подумав, ляпнул По. Взгляд, которым Хакс наградил его, мог бы уничтожать целые солнечные системы.

Это было больше, чем По мог переварить за раз.

— Послушай… Дыши, хорошо? — неловко попросил По. — Мертвые не дышат, а ты дышишь. Вот так, вдох-выдох. С остальным потом разберемся. Я пойду проверю, как там мои друзья.

По прикинул, что его невидимого поводка должно хватить, чтобы добраться до кабины. У выхода из жилого отсека он обернулся, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Хакса. Внутри Сокола тот выглядел неуместно и потерянно.

Зато По, добравшись до кабины, снова почувствовал себя на своем месте. Он даже хотел на радостях плюхнуться в кресло второго пилота, но понял, что это уже слишком далеко. Пришлось остановиться на полпути. Это не омрачило его настроение — По был дома.

Заметив его, Рей понимающе улыбнулась и подошла поближе. Финн последовал ее примеру. Чуи не оторвался от штурвала, но прорычал приветствие.

— Что я пропустил? — спросил По с энтузиазмом. 

— Нас еще не сбили, — Финн улыбнулся. — Но по статистике рано или поздно нас должны были не сбить.

— Приятное изменение, — согласился По и оглянулся. — Где ВВ-8?

— Они с Роуз угнали шаттл Первого Ордена и догонят нас позже, когда сменят корабль, — ответила Рей. — Это они устроили светопредставление в твою честь.

По открыл рот в восхищенном ужасе. Страшен тот человек, который догадался поставить этих двоих в пару. Наверняка это была генерал Органа.

— Они очень по мне скучали — я до сих пор левым ухом не слышу.

— Мы все скучали, — серьезно сказала Рей. 

По замер от нахлынувших эмоций. Его мужественность сейчас находилась под огромной угрозой, и он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не разрыдаться.

Конечно, Финн почувствовал. Он успокаивающе положил руку По на плечо и произнес:

— Все закончилось. Скоро мы будем на базе, а там придумаем, как оторвать от тебя присосавшегося паразита.

Его слова напомнили, что небольшая проблема никуда не исчезла. По с трудом удавалось представить себе, как он будет жить дальше. А если это надолго? В голове звучали слова Кайло о том, что нельзя водить врага с собой и давать ему слушать все секреты. Наверняка здесь генерал Органа с ним согласится.

Так что же, По придется запереться с Хаксом в своей комнате? Никакого участия в собраниях, никаких разведывательных вылетов? Даже если так, везти Хакса на базу было опасно. Кто знает, как он отреагирует, оказавшись в ловушке без выхода. Хорошо если просто будет лежать целыми днями и смотреть в одну точку, но ведь в его светлую голову может закрасться идея совершить последнюю диверсию назло Сопротивлению. Например, взорвать Сокол вместе с По и с собой заодно.

А еще оставался фактор Кайло Рена.

— Мне нельзя лететь на базу, — тяжело вздохнув, подытожил свои размышления По.

— Что? — переспросил Финн. 

Рей, в отличие от него, смотрела грустно и понимающе. 

— Я не могу так рисковать, — пояснил По. — Не пока я связан с Хаксом. Кайло найдет нас. Не знаю, как, но чувствую, что найдет. У него только что отобрали любимые игрушки. 

Финн нахмурился, негодуя, но По был уверен, что так будет лучше. 

Если По не будет знать, где находится новая база, то не сможет выдать ее местоположение.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — угрюмо проворчал Финн. — Я не верну тебя в Первый Орден, не проси.

— Упаси Сила, конечно, нет! — воскликнул По. — Их вкус в дизайне и еде отвратителен. Нет, я думаю, нам следует навестить кого-нибудь из наших дорогих союзников. Где мы сейчас?

Они принялись изучать космическую карту. Подходящий вариант был совсем рядом, но Финн упорно искал что-нибудь еще.

— Уговорил, — сказал в итоге Финн. — Я верну вас в Первый Орден.

— Да ладно тебе, Кассия отлично подходит. А Микки — хороший парень, если узнать его поближе, — заверил По. — И застать трезвым. Что у меня лично ни разу не получалось, но ходят слухи, что это возможно.

По немного лукавил, он заставал Микки трезвым. Но выяснилось, что с трезвым Микки общаться намного сложнее — тот вообще переставал понимать, где находится.

Чуи со своего места издал грозное рычание, весьма точно описывающее Микки как человека. Некоторые ругательства По даже не узнал.

— Мне он тоже денег должен, — кивнула Рей и уверенно добавила: — Именно поэтому он нам поможет.

Видно было, что она уже оценила все плюсы и минусы предложенной идеи и приняла решение.

— А еще он друг Сопротивления, — добавил По на всякий случай и пробормотал тише: — В те дни, когда вспоминает, что это такое.

Финн продолжал недовольно хмуриться, но По знал, что этот спор его друг проиграет.

— Это ненадолго, — заверила Рей их обоих. — Я вернусь на С-80 и внимательнее изучу катакомбы и рисунки. Я уверена, что где-то там можно найти ответы на все наши вопросы.

По устало улыбнулся. Хотелось бы, чтобы ее слова оказались правдой.

* * *

Войдя в жилой отсек, По увидел, как Хакс быстро отходит от двери и возвращается на прежнее место. По не стал это комментировать.

— Я принес новую одежду, — сказал он и протянул Хаксу скомканную кучу. 

Зная об их деликатной ситуации, генерал Органа предусмотрительно передала с Рей сменную одежду и для По, и для Хакса. По задумался, предполагала ли она, что он захочет сойти на другой планете. 

Вторую кучу По бросил на койку и принялся переодеваться. Он решил, что Хаксу будет комфортнее, если они поменяют одежду вместе.

Хотя комфорт — это не то слово, которое сейчас можно было употребить с именем Хакса в одном предложении. 

— Наслаждаешься сменой ролей, Дэмерон? — ядовито процедил Хакс, держа кучу на вытянутых руках и не делая попыток переодеться.

На языке вертелись сплошь неприличные ответы, но По сдержался и честно сказал:

— Нет.

Он помнил, каково ему было, когда пришлось облачиться в робу Первого Ордена. Будто сдаешь последний рубеж и одновременно теряешь последний защитный слой. Не то ощущение, которое пожелаешь хоть кому-то.

— Нам нужно замаскировать тебя, — продолжил По, решив, что рациональные объяснения сейчас помогут лучше всего. — И я почти уверен, что в складках твоей необъятной шинели скрыто больше оружия, чем мы можем позволить тебе взять с собой.

Хакс с нечитаемым выражением на лице принялся переодеваться. По про себя вздохнул с облегчением. Он ожидал, что споров будет больше.

Решив подарить Хаксу немного приватности, По старался не смотреть в его сторону, поэтому конечный результат поразил. В другой одежде Хакс выглядел совсем иначе. Он был практически похож на человека. Очень злого, но живого, нормального человека. Кажется, у него даже осанка немного испортилась.

Закончив, Хакс опустился на койку. По уселся рядом, их плечи практически соприкасались. Положение было неожиданно комфортным, но По уже перестал удивляться. Какое-то время оба молчали.

— Я вам ничего не скажу, — произнес Хакс.

— Знаю, — ответил По.

— Я не смогу, — Хакс звучал так, словно его самого произнесенное очень расстраивало.

— Знаю, — повторил По. — Никто не собирается пытать тебя ради информации, если это то, о чем ты переживаешь.

Хакс фыркнул.

— Очень непрофессионально с вашей стороны.

— Да, ты уже упоминал наш непрофессионализм пару сотен раз. 

По не стал говорить, что именно эти «любители» уничтожили Старкиллер и совсем недавно похитили генерала Первого Ордена прямо из-под носа Верховного Лидера.

Они посидели в тишине еще немного. Хакс осмотрел стены жилого отсека, потом, более презрительно, свободные рукава своей серой кофты, и сказал:

— Абсурд. Мы застряли в какой-то глупой комедии.

Местоимение «мы» странным образом согрело сердце По.

— Ты о том, что мы не можем отойти друг от друга, не корчась от боли, или про всю эту войну в целом? — слова вырвались быстрее, чем По успел подумать. 

Хакс посмотрел на него удивленно, но ничего не ответил. До самой посадки они пролетели молча.

* * *

Кассия была ровно такой, какой По ее помнил. Разнообразные запахи заставляли мечтать о потере обоняния, гости планеты толпились на улицах в поисках необходимых товаров или развлечений, а местные пытались продать им побольше барахла или хотя бы незаметно обворовать.

По вел Хакса под локоть, не сколько чтобы предотвратить возможный побег, сколько не давая им случайно потеряться в толпе и, вероятно, умереть от болевого шока. Хакс не возражал, только глядел мрачно из-под капюшона, призванного скрывать его необычные волосы. Казалось, единственное, о чем он сейчас заботился — о том, чтобы между ним и Рей было побольше препятствий. В данном случае препятствием служил По.

Ангар Микки находился на окраине и был построен в лучших традициях кассийской архитектуры — пристройки разных цветов громоздились друг на друге, словно очень грязные детские кубики. По боялся, что однажды вся эта красота устанет спорить с гравитацией и обвалится Микки на голову.

Они вчетвером вошли в ангар, и хозяин не заставил себя долго ждать.

— По Дэмерон, сукин ты сын! — радостно заорал Микки и неровной походкой двинулся в его сторону. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее становился запах перегара, топлива и чего-то, о чем По не хотел знать.

По оставил Хакса с Рей и Финном и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

— Давно не виделись, старик, — улыбнулся По, за что тут же удостоился крепкого костлявого объятия.

— Я думал, ты погиб! — Микки старался перекричать грохот и лязг, которыми полнился ангар. Дроиды-ремонтники не посчитали нужным прекращать работу только потому, что к хозяину завалились друзья. — Все говорили, что остатки вашей храброй террористической ячейки уничтожили ребята в черном.

Официально Микки считался механиком, но его настоящим призванием было пить в кантинах и проигрывать последние деньги в азартные игры. Он мог обойти сразу несколько злачных мест за одну ночь, по пути собрав все сплетни Галактики от залетных гостей. Было в Микки что-то такое, что побуждало людей угощать его выпивкой и делиться своими секретами. Наверное, никто просто не мог поверить, что этот пьяница наутро вспомнит хоть слово.

Микки помнил все, и Сопротивление получило от него огромное количество ценной информации.

— Как видишь, жив и хочу таким остаться, — По весело подмигнул. — Кстати об этом. Ты еще сдаешь чердак? Не приютишь меня и моего друга ненадолго?

— Какой разговор! Друзья По Дэмерона — мои друзья! — патетично заявил Микки, от всей души хлопнув ладонью по груди. 

По всегда гадал, действительно ли Микки его настолько сильно любит, или он общается так с каждым пришедшим.

— Только есть нюанс… — По наклонился к Микки поближе. — Мой друг ходит во сне и иногда забывает, что он мой друг. Я буду признателен, если твои дроиды проследят, чтобы он не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Не попытался послать сигнал бедствия, взять тебя в заложники или пораниться.

Неожиданно стало тихо — это дроиды одновременно прекратили работу. Улыбка не исчезла с морщинистого лица Микки, но потеряла былую теплоту. Он глянул По за плечо, потом тоже наклонился поближе и зашептал.

— Ты еще работаешь на Сопротивление или опять сменил сферу деятельности?

Пока По пытался понять, что значит «опять», Микки неловко продолжил:

— По, ты меня знаешь. Я не против многих вещей, а порой и двумя руками за. Контрабанда хороша для рынка, и если ты решил вернуться к старой профессии, то я буду последним человеком, который тебя осудит. Но охота за головами, торговля людьми и…

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул По. — Это не…

Он обернулся, посмотрев на угрюмого Хакса и Финна, который крепко сжимал его руку выше локтя. На Рей, которая блокировала единственный выход. Действительно, откуда только у Микки такие мысли.

— Это задание Сопротивления, — сказал По в итоге. 

Микки все еще не выглядел убежденным. Понимая, что пожалеет об этом, По добавил:

— И Чубакка простит тебе долг.

Улыбка Микки волшебным образом приобрела былую яркость, а дроиды вернулись к работе. По почувствовал, что сильно продешевил.

* * *

— Так и будешь стоять посреди комнаты? — спросил По, закидывая руки за голову и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Я на это не лягу.

— Да брось, этот матрас шире, чем твоя кровать, — отметил По, что было правдой.

— Я могу подхватить все известные в Галактике венерические заболевания, только посмотрев на него.

Что, пожалуй, тоже было правдой. Микки часто сдавал одну из своих верхних пристроек в качестве оплаты долга тем, кто хотел уединиться на ночь, но не хотел или не мог заплатить за гостиницу.

Микки, руководствуясь своими представлениями о романтике, даже навел в пристройке некоторое подобие уюта — стащил все механизмы в дальний угол, в центре положил огромный матрас и забросал его подушками, а на потолке растянул белые гирлянды.

По и сам бывал здесь пару раз с Зори, еще до Сопротивления и до флота. Сколько прошло, пятнадцать лет? Двадцать? Не хотелось считать. С восхищенным ужасом По осознал, что в пристройке ничего не изменилось, только цвет подушек потемнел — их По аккуратно скидал в угол от греха подальше. Зато матрас оставался таким же жестким, а гирлянды светили все так же ярко. У Микки был талант не только к пьянству — ни одна лампочка не перегорела.

По лежал, подложив руки под голову, и разглядывал сияющие огоньки. Столько всего произошло за последние годы, и он сам стал совершенно другим человеком. Но звезды по-прежнему продолжали светить на них с высоты, и По любил их по-прежнему сильно. 

Через несколько минут Хакс сдался и лег рядом. По захватило едва выносимое желание протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему. Романтическая атмосфера сказалась, не иначе.

— Мы могли бы лежать здесь, ты знаешь, — произнес По, не отрывая взгляда от лампочек на потолке.

— Мы сейчас здесь, — донеслось справа.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — По помолчал, формулируя мысль. — Мы могли бы встретиться на Кассии много лет назад. Только не отпирайся, ваши сюда раньше тоже часто заглядывали. Мы могли бы столкнуться в какой-нибудь кантине, и я бы купил тебе выпить, а потом поразил бы своим обаянием и предложил удалиться в место потише. 

Обрисованная картина представала перед внутренним взором По как наяву. Хакс, еще молодой лейтенант, но уже с безупречной осанкой, и он сам, полный жизни и желания, готовый покорить Галактику. До Старкиллера, до Сопротивления. По практически ощущал на кончике языка вкус обжигающего пойла.

Хакс молчал так долго, что По уже не ожидал ответа. Но потом неожиданно справа донеслось:

— Да, мы могли бы.

Сонливость тут же пропала. Вдохновленный моментом, По повернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой и сказал:

— Мы сейчас здесь.

В тусклом свете белых лампочек выражение лица Хакса удавалось разглядеть с трудом. Но он точно приподнял бровь, когда спросил:

— Ты хочешь переспать со мной, По Дэмерон?

Стало интересно, все ли в Первом Ордене такие прямолинейные, или это ему с Хаксом повезло.

— Хочу, — честно ответил По, решив отплатить той же монетой. — Но не буду. Ты мой военнопленный, это неэтично.

Брови Хакса поползли вверх, но он быстро пришел в себя, и лицо его приобрело коварное выражение.

— То есть, если я соглашусь, то навсегда испорчу твою репутацию? Возможно, тебя даже накажут? — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Не искушай меня, Дэмерон.

Сопротивляться этому было все равно что сопротивляться гравитации. По потянулся к лицу Хакса, и поцелуй вышел естественным и правильным, как падение. Если твой корабль подбивают, то ты падаешь — вот так же просто, так же страшно и так же захватывающе.

Иногда По задавался вопросом, что он на самом деле любил больше — летать или падать? И есть ли разница?

Стены пристройки видели и не такое, но хранили молчание, как веками хранят молчание звезды, не обращая внимания на людей внизу. Возможно, связь все-таки шла в комплекте с телепатией, потому что По практически слышал мысли Хакса, чувствовал их в движении его языка. Никто не узнает, никому не интересно. Значит, все можно.

Можно даже представить, что нет никакой войны, нет прошлого и будущего. Есть только двое людей, которые сегодня хотят почувствовать себя чуть менее одиноко.

Они неспешно целовались еще некоторое время. Потом Хакс неловко пошевелился под ним, пытаясь отстраниться, и магия момента разрушилась.

— Я не могу. Не здесь, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Я… Я устал.

Реальность холодной волной обрушилась на По. Что ты делаешь, По Дэмерон? Пытаешься залезть в штаны к человеку, которого только сегодня похитил? Который до этого похитил тебя? Ты уже не молодой беззаботный контрабандист, который думает, что владеет Галактикой. Впрочем, все такой же идиот.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул По, откатываясь подальше. — Прости.

Хакс пару мгновений смотрел на него, словно хотел что-то сказать, но потом кивнул и отвернулся на другой бок. Вздохнув, По лег и попытался уснуть, но еще долго проворочался. Конечно, виной тому был жесткий матрас.

* * *

Резкие пробуждения уже становились неприятной традицией, но сегодняшнее было худшим. По проснулся от шума ввалившихся в комнату людей. Вряд ли стоило надеяться, что обвешанные оружием мускулистые парни случайно ошиблись дверью. На пороге остался топтаться Микки, выглядя непривычно смущенным.

— Который? — спросил бугай с татуировкой на шее.

— Рыжий, — кивнул Микки на Хакса.

Один из парней стащил Хакса с кровати, игнорируя сопротивление. 

— Эй, что тут происходит? — подскочил По, но тут же получил толчок в грудь от ближайшей горы мышц и упал на место.

— Если он действительно стоит столько, сколько ты говоришь, то твой долг прощен, — кивнул татуированный бугай Микки и приказал: — Уходим.

Парень, державший Хакса, ударил его в солнечное сплетение, и По почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание.

Микки отошел чуть в сторону, пропуская парней, уводящих ругающегося Хакса, потом повернулся к По и виновато произнес:

— Прости, По… Я думал, Сопротивление уничтожено, и стал искать новых друзей. Оказалось, что не все прощают долги так легко.

— Что случилось с «я против торговли людьми»? — разочарованно прохрипел По, предпринимая попытку подняться.

Микки посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Так ведь он не человек, — искренне ответил Микки. — Я узнал его, По. Не сразу, но узнал. Он заслужил все, что банда Хедоса может с ним сделать. Поверь мне, так будет лучше для всех.

По оттолкнул его и выбежал из комнаты, чувствуя, что уже начинает ломить кости. В несколько прыжков преодолев лестницу, По пронесся через ангар мимо равнодушных дроидов и выскочил на улицу. Как раз вовремя — парни уже оседлали спидеры. В кузове одного из них валялся Хакс. Страшно было представить, что связь сделает с ними, если они так резко увеличат расстояние.

— Эй! — крикнул По, размахивая руками и привлекая всеобщее внимание. К счастью, это сработало — парни повернулись к нему. Посмотрев на татуированного, По продолжил: — Хедос, правильно? Отличное имя, очень страшное. А я По Дэмерон, коммандер Сопротивления. Мы с Хаксом идем в комплекте, два по цене трех! Поверьте, за нас обоих дадут намного больше!

— По, что ты делаешь? — отчаянно спросил догнавший его Микки.

По развернулся, привлек его в крепкое объятие и шепнул на ухо: «Свяжись с Сопротивлением по старому каналу, они услышат». Оставалось надеяться, что Микки найдет в себе хоть каплю совести и выполнит просьбу.

Пока парни недоуменно переглядывались, По поднял руки и подошел ближе.

— Мне самому себя ударить и затолкать в кузов? — любезно предложил он.

Было почти обидно, что его имя оказалось не настолько громким. Но Хедос смерил его оценивающим взглядом и велел парням:

— Пакуйте, потом разберемся.

Наконец тело По с грохотом ударилось о дно кузова. Он осторожно повернулся на бок, встретился лицом к лицу с Хаксом и улыбнулся:

— Привет.

— Ты идиот, — выплюнул в ответ Хакс.

— Эй, я сделал все, чтобы мы были вместе, — возмутился По.

— Идиот, — повторил Хакс, прижимая руку к животу. — Зачем было просить тебя бить?

— Заткнитесь там, — крикнул парень, сидящий на краю кузова. Его тяжелые ботинки находились близко к лицу Хакса, поэтому По решил подчиниться.

Вскоре спидеры рванули с места и повезли их в неизвестном направлении.

* * *

Хорошо, плюсы. Их бросили в угол комнаты и с тех пор по большей части игнорировали. Все тело болело, но никаких серьезных повреждений По не обнаружил. Музыка играла так громко, что они с Хаксом имели возможность переговариваться, не опасаясь быть услышанными.

Минусы — все остальное. Но если бы По пришлось выбирать, то в топ-три он бы включил наручники, двадцать мускулистых тел, отделяющих их от выхода и все ухудшающееся настроение Хакса.

— Ты — идиот, — в очередной раз пробормотал Хакс. — Почему тебя вообще понесло на эту проклятую планету?

— А ты бы, конечно, предпочел оказаться на базе Сопротивления, — без энтузиазма отозвался По.

— Да, — неожиданно ответил Хакс и на удивленный взгляд По пояснил: — Во-первых, это было бы логично. Во-вторых, твои друзья не отбили бы мне почки, зная, что ты тоже пострадаешь. В третьих… Просто посмотри на них.

По послушно посмотрел на парней, заполняющих комнату, но не увидел ничего необычного. Головорезы как головорезы, подумаешь. Он видал пиратов пострашнее и погрязнее.

Хакс тяжело вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы есть план.

— Конечно, — кивнул По. — Ты возьмешь на себя десяток слева, а я десяток справа.

Хакс еще раз вздохнул и вдруг резко крикнул:

— Эй!

Его все проигнорировали. Тогда он поднялся, сделал несколько шагов вперед и еще раз позвал:

— Эй!

О, это не могло закончиться хорошо. Но Хакс добился своего — несколько пар глаз посмотрели в его сторону.

— Сообщите в Первый Орден о моем местонахождении, — приказал он, гордо выпрямившись. Если бы ему не мешали наручники, то он наверняка убрал бы руки за спину. — Уверен, они заплатят за нас ту сумму, которую вы назовете.

Хедос усмехнулся, отложил карты и встал из-за стола, приближаясь к Хаксу ленивой походкой сытого хищника.

— Зачем называть сумму? — самодовольно спросил Хедос, остановившись перед Хаксом. — Мы устроили честный аукцион. У Первого Ордена тоже есть возможность поучаствовать.

Комната наполнилась смешками. Хакс стоял неподвижно и не отводил взгляд. Они были практически одного роста, но в ширину Хедос превосходил его раза в два.

— Только я бы не рассчитывал, что они победят, — продолжал Хедос, ухмыляясь. — Оказалось, ты популярный парень. Старик сильно продешевил, отдавая нам тебя. Там сейчас настоящая битва между богачами, жаждущими оторвать твою голову, и богачами, которые хотят тебя в свою коллекцию. Я бы на твоем месте предпочел первых, но у последних обычно больше денег.

Смешки сменились хохотом. По с отстраненным любопытством подумал, разворачивается ли за него такая же битва, или его просто приписали как бонус при покупке.

— Теперь заткнись, — приказал Хедос и ударил Хакса в живот, а потом толкнул в угол к По.

Сам По изо всех сил пытался не показать, что ему тоже больно. Он не сомневался, что если парни Хедоса поймут об их маленькой проблеме, то не смогут пройти мимо такого развлечения.

Когда боль немного отступила, По помог Хаксу сесть спиной к стене и сам устроился рядом, подпирая его плечом.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Ненавижу его, — едва слышно ответил Хакс.

— Не самый приятный парень, — согласился По. — И татуировка так себе. Что это, птичка?

— Ненавижу, — повторил Хакс, будто не слышал. — Если бы он не потащил меня за собой в катакомбы, меня бы здесь не было. Если бы не он, я бы уже стал Верховным Лидером. Годы работы, Первый Орден, вся моя жизнь… Он все уничтожил.

Ах, вот оно что. По попытался сказать что-нибудь, но не смог — слова застряли в горле.

В прямом смысле застряли. По попробовал еще раз. Изо рта вырвался только тихий хрип.

— Дэмерон? — позвал Хакс, хмурясь.

Теперь и вдохнуть не получалось. Горло болело, словно его сжимали невидимой рукой. По принялся судорожно ощупывать шею, но ладони ничего не находили. Перед глазами поплыло, новые хрипы вырвались наружу.

— Дэмерон!

Все кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Даже следов боли не осталось. По проморгался, потер шею и повернулся к Хаксу.

— Не… Не знаю, что произошло, — произнес По. Голос звучал совершенно нормально. — Я вдруг стал задыхаться. Будто меня пытались задушить. Не очень похоже на паническую атаку.

К счастью, карточная игра набирала обороты, а музыка стала еще громче, и никто не обращал на них внимания.

Хакс пристально разглядывал По.

— Думаю, я знаю, — сказал он мрачно. — Это были мои воспоминания.

До По не сразу дошел смысл сказанных слов. Но если то, что предполагал Хакс, правда, то к их проблемам только что добавилась еще одна.

— Дэмерон, — в очередной раз позвал Хакс. — Вспомни о каком-нибудь болезненном событии. Нужно проверить.

Как назло ничего не приходило в голову. По попытался вспомнить что-нибудь из детства.

— Работает? — спросил он через некоторое время.

Хакс помолчал, словно прислушиваясь к себе, потом покачал головой.

— Не думаю. Что ты вспоминал?

— Как я однажды в детстве упал с дерева и сломал руку, — ответил По.

В ответ Хакс демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Ты бы еще детские колики вспомнил. Сосредоточься, Дэмерон. Вспомни что-нибудь посвежее. Что-то, что задело тебя сильнее.

Теперь долго думать не пришлось. При словах Хакса перед мысленным взором По возникло пыточное кресло Первого Ордена, еще до прихода Кайло.

По тогда был уверен, что обычными пытками его не пронять, и он ничего не расскажет. Но у него всегда были сложные отношения с иголками, особенно с теми, которые приближались к его лицу. И в те конкретные мгновения ему бы хотелось быть уверенным в своей стойкости немного больше.

Хакс прижал ладонь к щеке и стиснул зубы.

— Работает, — прошипел он. 

По заставил себя думать о длинных пальцах Хакса, и воспоминания о пытках отступили на второй план. Тогда Хакс немного расслабился и убрал руку. Но когда он заговорил, то его голос звучал очень мрачно:

— Наша связь усиливается. Становится хуже.

— Ничего, мы справимся, — легкомысленно заявил По. — Нам всего лишь нужно вспоминать только о тех периодах нашей жизни, которые не связаны с болью.

Впервые По услышал от Хакса звук, напоминающий смех.

* * *

Несмотря на не самое удобное положение, до вечера день прошел без происшествий. Их больше не били и даже один раз покормили. По предполагал, что Хедос просто беспокоился о том, чтобы товар не испортился, но было приятно восстановить силы.

И скоро они им понадобились. Вечером откуда-то с улицы донесся грохот. Веселье тут же остановилось, парни Хедоса потянулись к разнообразному оружию. Наверное, нападали на их базу не в первый раз.

— Проверьте, что там, — приказал Хедос, мотнув головой в сторону двери. Несколько человек осторожно вышли из комнаты. Назад они уже не вернулись, зато грохот усилился. Вскоре к нему присоединились звуки, очень похожие на бластерные выстрелы.

По тут же подобрался, а Хакс шепнул ему на ухо: «Приготовься».

Теперь из комнаты выбежали практически все, и кроме них с Хаксом остался только сам Хедос и три его телохранителя. Все они стояли с поднятыми бластерами, готовясь отражать атаку со стороны двери, поэтому не ожидали нападения со спины. По и сам понимал, что лучше момента может не представиться.

— Сейчас! — крикнул Хакс, и последующие события стали происходить очень быстро.

Хакс вытащил нож из кармана своей кофты и метнул в Хедоса. Лезвие попало в шею, прямо в татуировку, и главарь рухнул на пол, забрызгивая кровью все вокруг себя.

Не теряя ни секунды, По подскочил и подбежал к одному из бугаев, а потом запрыгнул к нему на спину и сжал шею в удушающем захвате. Тот принялся палить во все вокруг, и потребовалось направить его совсем немного, чтобы помочь застрелить своего же напарника.

Еще через пару мгновений бугай свалился на пол, отключившись от недостатка кислорода. Выпрямившись, По увидел, как Хакс вытаскивал нож из живота последнего телохранителя.

Стоило признать, из них вышла неплохая команды. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты украл нож, когда разговаривал с Хедосом, а не носил все это время с собой, — попросил По.

Проигнорировав его, Хакс достал из кармана Хедоса ключи и избавился от наручников. Потом швырнул их По и подобрал упавший бластер. По решил последовать его примеру и тоже освободился, а следом вооружился.

— Уходим, — велел Хакс, и По был рад подчиниться.

Выйдя в коридор, они увидели, что бластерные выстрелы сверкают уже за поворотом. Не пришлось сговариваться, чтобы побежать в другую сторону. Лучше не связываться с теми, кто мог уничтожить за раз всю банду Хедоса.

В другом конце коридора обнаружился выход на балкон и пожарную лестницу, слепленную из разного металлического мусора. К счастью, дверь оказалась не заперта. По тут же понесся вниз, преодолевая пролет за пролетом по скрипящим ступенькам. Хакс напоследок оглянулся, замешкавшись, и только потом присоединился.

По оказался на земле первым, спрыгивая с последнего пролета, и не поверил своей удаче — совсем рядом оказался двухместный спидер. Стоило поблагодарить Хедоса и его паранойю — наверняка это он побеспокоился о путях отступления. Ну, ему они больше не понадобятся.

В одно мгновение По оседлал спидер и обернулся, ожидая, что Хакс к нему присоединится.

Хакс стоял на последнем пролете и не двигался. По его лицу пробежала тень тревоги.

— Хагз, давай быстрее! — поторопил По.

— Дэмерон, — ответил он глухо. — Это рыцари Рен. Я успел заметить одного из них в коридоре. Думаю, они пришли за нами.

— Хакс… — выдохнул По, уже догадываясь, к чему он клонит.

— Мы должны вернуться, — сказал Хакс. Его голос звучал твердо, но тревога не покидала лицо. — Мы должны вернуться в Первый Орден.

Нет, только не опять. По не хотел возвращаться. Он не хотел возвращаться так сильно, что всерьез подумывал рвануть на спидере вперед. Возможно, они оба умрут от болевого шока, но последние секунды своей жизни По проведет свободным человеком.

Они с Хаксом буравили друг друга взглядом, ни один не хотел уступать. Но вскоре их внимание отвлек шум наверху.

С положения По лучше получалось разглядеть рыцаря Рен, который вышел на балкон и наклонился вниз. Хакс тем временем спрыгнул на землю, встал так, чтобы видеть рыцаря, и крикнул:

— Мы здесь!

Очевидно, рыцарь их увидел, потому что в следующее мгновение он выхватил бластер и выстрелил в Хакса. Земля рядом с его ногами обуглилась.

Нужно отдать Хаксу должное, соображал он быстро. Поэтому в следующую секунду уже запрыгнул на спидер, вцепился в По и закричал: «Гони!»

По не пришлось долго уговаривать. Он рванул вперед, слыша, как новые выстрелы врезаются в землю на том месте, где они только что стояли.

* * *

Ездить по улицам Кассии на высокой скорости было легче, чем совершать несколько гиперпрыжков подряд, но ненамного. Некоторые дороги располагались на земле, другие петляли вокруг верхних этажей зданий, соединяли крыши пристроек. На узких с трудом удавалось протиснуть спидер, а широкие были полны людей. Требовался большой опыт, чтобы разобраться в их сложных переплетениях. У По он был.

По несся вперед, щурясь от ветра и ощущая спиной тепло тела Хакса, который обхватил его талию двумя руками. По чувствовал себя таким свободным, что ему хотелось смеяться во весь голос. Может быть, он смеялся — за шумом ветра сложно было сказать наверняка.

У рыцарей Рен не было и шанса догнать их на Кассии, но По на всякий случай продолжал запутывать следы. Или ему просто не хотелось останавливаться.

Стук сердца постепенно успокаивался, ноги начинали затекать, а тело — чувствовать холод. По попетлял еще немного и в итоге затормозил на крыше здания, которое выглядело давно заброшенным и местами разрушенным. Не идеально, но для начала сойдет. В этой части города таких было много.

— Не знаю, кто из моих старых знакомых еще жив, но в паре мест нас точно пустят переночевать, не задавая вопросов, — произнес По, слезая со спидера.

Хакс тоже слез и повернулся к нему. На его лице не было и тени того счастья, которое совсем недавно испытывал По.

— Дэмерон, — Хакс говорил совсем тихо. — Мы должны вернуться в Первый Орден.

— Что? — не понял По. — Ты опять? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но они пытались тебя убить. Наверное, мы надоели Кайло, и он нашел себе новые игрушки.

Хакс на мгновение посмотрел в сторону, потом снова повернулся к По.

— Уверен, это было недоразумение, — сухо произнес он.

По выругался себе под нос и покачал головой. Хакс, конечно, и сам понимал — он помолчал немного, потом скривился и практически выдавил из себя слова:

— Тогда нам нужно попасть в Сопротивление.

На мгновение По показалось, что он ослышался. Хакс не мог добровольно проситься в Сопротивление. Он прекрасно знал, что его там не ждет ничего хорошего.

Но Хакс продолжал смотреть твердо, ожидая ответа. Было тихо, только похрустывал висящий на одной из пристроек фонарь.

— Или… — осторожно начал По, отказываясь продумывать фразу дальше, чем на два слова вперед. — Или мы могли бы сбежать вместе.

Ну вот, он это сказал. Лучшие решения в своей жизни По принимал под воздействием момента. 

Худшие, впрочем, тоже.

Теперь пришла очередь Хакса смотреть неверяще. Но потом его лицо озарилось пониманием, и он горько усмехнулся.

— Действительно, — произнес Хакс. — Ты всегда бежишь, как только появляются проблемы. Я читал твое досье, Дэмерон. Зачем нести ответственность, когда можно просто начать все с начала в другом месте? Бросить старых друзей и завести новых. И всегда при этом оставаться героем. Очень удобно. А как только сделаешь что-то чуть менее героическое, то можно убежать снова.

По почувствовал, как от слов Хакса сдавило грудь. Это было больно, и поэтому По, не задумываясь, атаковал в ответ:

— По-твоему, оставаться — это нести ответственность? Терпеть любые унижения и закрывать глаза на то, во что превратилась организация, которой посвятил жизнь? Которая позволила себя возглавить Кайло Рену? Ты же страдаешь каждый день! Ответственность — не признаваться самому себе, что проиграл?

Произнесенные слова ощущались чужеродно, будто не принадлежали По. Но они достигли своей цели — Хакс скривился, словно от боли. И тут же По почувствовал эту боль на себе. Она не была физической, но ранила не хуже ножа.

Взгляд Хакса затуманился, и стало еще больнее. По ощущал каждый удар, каждое унижение, которые всплывали в памяти Хакса. Казалось, это не закончится никогда.

А потом к ним присоединились и воспоминания По. Лица всех тех людей, которых оставил, которых подвел, которых не смог спасти, причиной смерти которых стал. 

Чужая боль смешалась с собственной, и всего стало просто слишком много. По упал и услышал, как через пару мгновений Хакс рухнул рядом.

Сложно было сказать, сколько они так пролежали. Время потеряло прежний смысл. В какой-то момент По поймал себя на том, что перебирает рукой волосы Хакса — то ли чтобы успокоить его, то ли чтобы самому зацепиться за что-то реальное в этом туманном мире.

Боль постепенно отступала, а вместо нее появлялось понимание, просачивалось сквозь поры на коже, проникало в кости.

Теперь По понимал, почему Хакс был согласен вернуться в Сопротивление. Во-первых, с его точки зрения это действительно было логично. В этом был порядок. Хакс знал, как справиться с военным пленом, но понятия не имел, что делать с похищением уличной бандой, члены которой не признавали ни одну сторону и заботились только о собственном комфорте.

Во-вторых, и По теперь чувствовал это очень ясно, Хакс все еще надеялся. Надеялся, что Первый Орден выкупит его у Сопротивления, надеялся вернуть свою власть и влияние, надеялся, что его заслуги признают. Надеялся, что однажды все станет лучше.

По двигал пальцами очень осторожно, боясь спугнуть это хрупкое, пронизанное горечью чувство. Наверное, в эти мгновения Хакс тоже что-то понимал про По.

Например, что возможность все бросить и сбежать поддерживала в По силы, пусть это было и не очень достойно героя Сопротивления. В глубине души По нравилось лелеять мысль, что он сможет убежать.

Но также Хакс сейчас должен понимать, что По не сбежит. Больше нет. Не раньше, чем Сопротивление победит. Или хотя бы не раньше, чем Первый Орден проиграет.

Каждый из них был по-своему прав, и оба ужасно ошибались. Это не было больно, только грустно. И, по большому счету, несущественно. 

— Эй, — позвал По. Хакс посмотрел на него более осмысленно. — Давай, нужно вставать.

— Да, — согласился Хакс, но не пошевелился.

Они полежали еще немного. Накопившейся усталости было столько, что с трудом удавалось держать глаза открытыми. По казалось, что он сейчас отрубится.

Но сонливость как рукой сняло, когда в крышу рядом с ними врезался бластерный выстрел.

Не сговариваясь, они с Хаксом откатились друг от друга и побежали до ближайших укрытий. У По это оказался металлический ящик, спрятаться за которым удавалось только пригнувшись.

Очевидно, не лучшее укрытие, потому что следующий выстрел пролетел практически над головой По, а за ним еще один. Судя по траектории, стреляли откуда-то сверху, и нападавших было несколько. Пока они не отличались меткостью, но вряд ли По и дальше будет везти.

Оглядевшись, По присмотрел небольшую пристройку и побежал в ее сторону. Если он все правильно рассчитал, то его нападавшие не смогут попасть в него под таким неудобным углом.

Если, конечно, нет других нападавших. Следующий бластерный выстрел приземлился прямо перед ногами По. Но не успел он вздохнуть с облегчением, как что-то жалобно треснуло, и крыша под ним провалилась.

По падал. Это не было похоже на крушение космического корабля. По падал долго, сшибая спиной препятствия, приземляясь на тонкие доски, ломая их и падая дальше. Казалось, это не закончится никогда.

Он понял, что перестал падать, только когда боль затопила все его сознание. Не было понятно, какую ее часть вызывали сломанные кости, а какую — резкое увеличение расстояния между ним и Хаксом. Агония захватывала каждую клетку тела По, лишая возможности мыслить связно. 

Он хотел кричать, но не мог. Хотел потерять сознание, но не мог. Хотел схватиться за голову, но…

Сквозь гул в ушах По удалось расслышать глухой звук удара, какой издало бы упавшее с высоты тело. Через несколько мгновений в голове немного прояснилось. Боль, причиняемая связью, ушла, и осталась только та, знакомая, которую чувствуешь после неудачного приземления. Только сейчас она была в десять раз сильнее.

Приложив огромное усилие, По повернул голову влево и увидел лежащего неподалеку Хакса. Тот не шевелился. Света не хватало, чтобы разглядеть детали, но По и так мог сказать, что дело плохо. Падая, он сшиб все препятствия, и поэтому телу Хакса не обо что было тормозить.

Вот только понимание не помогало, По не мог ничего сделать. Тело отказывалось слушаться, а кровь стучала в висках.

По вдруг очень ясно осознал — они умирают. Они умрут здесь вдвоем, а Галактика даже не заметит. Сопротивление все так же будет сражаться с Первым Орденом, а звезды будут светить кому-то другому.

Последние силы По потратил на то, чтобы заставить левую руку двинуться. Дотянувшись, он коснулся ладонью пальцев Хакса.

По снова ощутил чувство чистого понимания. За всей шелухой, за опытом и ценностями, за самыми тайными страхами и желаниями они оба хотели всего двух вещей — жить и чтобы не было больно.

Как жаль, что эти понятия очень часто взаимоисключающие.

По посмотрел вверх. Дыра в потолке, которую он так неэлегантно проделал, открывала вид на звезды. Конечно, в последние секунды своей жизни он бы предпочел смотреть на них из кабины пилота, но так тоже сойдет.

Но очень скоро звезды загородили темные фигуры в капюшонах. Рыцари Рен заглядывали в дыру, и в их позах По почудилось холодное любопытство.

По разозлился. Как они посмели ему помешать? Как они посмели убить их?

Нет, По был еще жив. И Хакс тоже, иначе не было бы так больно. По очень — очень! — хотелось, чтобы они остались живыми. И Хаксу, он был уверен, тоже.

Тогда По, повинуясь реакциям своего тела, поднял правую руку вверх. Движение отняло последние силы, но прежде чем отрубиться, он успел почувствовать тепло на кончиках пальцев.

* * *

Это пробуждение оказалось самым странным за последние несколько дней. Вроде бы ничего не болело, но что-то определенно было не так.

По лежал, прислушиваясь к себе. Сознание обретало ясность, и постепенно стало понятно, что в этом и странность — ничего не болело. По уже забыл, когда такое было с ним в последний раз.

Хорошее чувство, как бы не привыкнуть.

— По? — тихо позвал знакомый женский голос.

Открыв глаза, По увидел Рей, которая сидела рядом с кроватью и смотрела на него обеспокоенно.

— Привет, — поздоровался По, и Рей улыбнулась чуть более расслабленно.

По оглянулся. Не медблок, обычная комната. Судя по странной расцветке обшарпанных стен, они все еще были на Кассии. Возможно, в одной из ее дешевых гостиниц. 

Кроме них двоих никого в комнате не было.

— Где Хакс? — спросил По и резко сел, но тут же пожалел об этом и плюхнулся назад. Комната перед глазами вращалась.

Кайло говорил, что если один из них умрет, то и второй тоже. Но что, если он ошибся? Может быть, смерть одного просто разрывает связь?

— С ним все в порядке, — поспешила заверить Рей и ободряюще сжала предплечье По. — Он… Он вернулся в Первый Орден.

О, вот как. Сердечный ритм успокаивался, но грудь снова сдавило. По не успел соскучиться по боли.

— Значит, наша связь разорвалась? — спросил По отстраненно, стараясь, чтобы голос его не выдал. 

Он должен был радоваться обретенной свободе, но радость все не приходила.

Рей смотрела задумчиво, словно подбирала слова. 

— Похоже, как раз наоборот, — наконец произнесла она. — Ваша связь окончательно сформировалась.

Наверное, удивление на лице По было очень ярким, потому что Рей поспешила продолжить:

— Таким способом жители С-80 раньше воевали с кланом форсъюзеров. Они связывали двух представителей враждующих племен вместе, запирали и подвергали испытаниям. Связь плавилась и укреплялась до тех пор, пока связанные не обретали иммунитет перед форсъюзерами и возможность перенаправлять Силу.

— Подожди, что? — По приподнялся на локтях.

В улыбке Рей появился намек на коварство.

— По, ты отправил трех рыцарей Рен в кому, высосав из них почти всю Силу, чтобы излечить себя и Хакса.

Вот тебе и обычный парень По Дэмерон. Теперь обрывки воспоминаний возвращались в голову. По вспомнил, как был до глубины души возмущен тем, что их с Хаксом убили какие-то рыцари, и как сильно хотел это исправить.

— Ваша связь грубая, но мощная, — продолжала свою речь Рей. — Не просто так раньше выбирали двух бывших врагов. Их ненависть друг к другу под воздействием испытаний переплавлялась в другие чувства, и высвободившаяся энергия питала и укрепляла связь. А последнее испытание завершало ее формирование.

— Последнее испытание? — спросил По, уже начиная догадываться.

— Один шаг между жизнью и смертью, — Рей помрачнела. — Либо связь окончательно формируется, и вы приобретаете иммунитет к Силе и способность опустошать форсъюзеров, а так же снова можете далеко отходить друг от друга. Либо…

Либо среди заброшенных зданий Кассии затерялось бы на два трупа больше. По стало интересно, как это происходило в древние времена. Несчастных бывших врагов замуровывали в катакомбах, а потом проверяли через неделю? Интересно, как скоро такая система начала давать результаты, и сколько было неудачных попыток?

— Ты все это поняла по наскальным рисункам из катакомб? — впечатлился По.

Рей неожиданно замялась, но через мгновение посмотрела в ответ твердо.

— Не совсем, — призналась она. — Кайло рассказал мне обо всем. Оказалось, он знал о связи куда больше, чем говорил. Поэтому он и забрал тебя к себе. Кайло пытался воссоздать испытания, которым связанных подвергали в катакомбах. 

По пытался придумать подходящие ругательства, чтобы описать свое отношение к Кайло и не упомянуть при этом его родословную, но не преуспел. Воображение не вовремя отказало.

Зато стало понятно, почему Кайло отказался выделять им разные комнаты.

— Он пытался взрастить вашу связь под своим наблюдением, но…

— Мы сбежали, — закончил за Рей По.

— Да, — она кивнула. — Поэтому Кайло решил ускорить события. Он послал по следу рыцарей и приказал толкнуть вас на грань жизни и смерти.

По вполне мог представить, что подобное придет Кайло в голову. Но одно он не понимал.

— Зачем Кайло выращивать связь, которая способна опустошать форсъюзеров? — спросил По. — То есть… Он же сам форсъюзер.

Рей снова помрачнела, в этот раз беспокойство отразилось на ее лице более отчетливо.

— Я не перестаю думать об этом, и мне не нравятся варианты, которые приходят в голову.

По попытался пораскинуть мозгами. Зачем Кайло, Верховному лидеру Первого Ордена, понадобилось оружие против форсъюзеров? Разве у него остались конкуренты после смерти Сноука?

Не хотелось думать, что в Галактике есть кто-то страшнее и сильнее Кайло.

По углубился в размышления и пропустил возню Рей с устройством связи.

— Вот, — произнесла она, когда закончила. — Тут кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.

Потом Рей встала и тихо покинула комнату, но По этого почти не заметил — он смотрел на мерцающую синим голограмму.

Хакс выглядел куда лучше, чем в последний раз. Снова в своей черной форме, снова с идеальной прической и осанкой.

По разглядывал его и искал в себе следы раздражения, но не находил их. Теперь он понимал, что это не маска, это — тоже Хакс, важная составляющая его личности, без которой он бы не был собой. Просто она не единственная.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — искренне похвалил По.

— Надо полагать, за это стоит поблагодарить тебя, — произнес Хакс сдержанно, словно само озвучивание факта доставляло ему неудобства.

Его слова заставили вспомнить то, о чем говорила Рей.

— Я правда высосал Силу из трех рыцарей Рен? 

Хакс кивнул. Теперь в его взгляде не было ни капли недовольства.

— Да. Меньше грязи на корабле.

Наверное, это тоже стоило засчитать за благодарность.

На некоторое время повисла неловкая тишина. Конечно, По не выдержал и первым:

— Значит, ты вернулся в Первый Орден? И как оно?

Хакс осмотрел его с головы до ног и честно ответил:

— Лучше. У меня теперь иммунитет от использования Силы. Впервые за долгое время я чувствую, что моя голова принадлежит только мне. И я снова восстановил свои полномочия. Перспективы… Опьяняют.

По был рад за него. Искренне рад, как он понял с удивлением. 

— И как это Кайло позволил тебе вернуться?

Хакс криво улыбнулся.

— Он позволил мне вернуться по той же причине, по которой позволил тебе уйти с Сопротивлением. Мы можем высасывать Силу только вместе. Поэтому ему выгодно держать нас как можно дальше друг от друга, чтобы у нас не возникали разные опасные идеи.

Например, высосать Силу из Кайло. По готов был биться об заклад, что Хакс подумал об этом сразу же, как только узнал об их новых способностях.

Очень странно, что Кайло не убил их обоих, чтобы не рисковать. Неужели он действительно боится чего-то так сильно, что готов смириться с угрозой для себя?

— Но мы зачем-то нужны ему, — продолжал Хакс, подтверждая мысли По. — Нужны так сильно, что он даже пошел на заключение перемирия.

— Перемирия? — По снова резко сел, борясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой. Странно, что Рей не объявила об этом сразу после его пробуждения.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Видимо, он не хочет, чтобы ты случайно погиб во время очередного столкновения. Хотя, с учетом твоего отсутствующего инстинкта самосохранения, одного перемирия может оказаться недостаточно. У тебя есть охрана? Или кто-нибудь, кто может связать тебя и не выпускать из комнаты?

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? — многозначительно произнес По и улыбнулся. — Или мы все еще чувствуем боль друг друга?

Хакс выглядел озадаченным. Прежде чем он решил сделать что-нибудь глупое, например начать резать себя ножом, По с силой ущипнул себя за руку.

— Ну как?

— Я почувствовал, но не как боль, — с сомнением пробормотал Хакс. Он стянул перчатки и полоснул ногтем по запястью.

Теперь По понял, что тот имел в виду. Это не похоже на боль, скорее на ощущение внутри головы, что что-то с запястьем не так. Что что-то не правильно.

Ощущение вспыхнуло и погасло.

— Интересно, что произойдет, если один из нас умрет? — спросил По с любопытством.

— Давай не будем проверять.

По не собирался уговаривать. Они помолчали еще немного, разглядывая друг друга.

Их связь оказалась странной. По не мог сказать, что чувствовал присутствие Хакса, будто тот находился рядом. И никакие фокусы Силы вроде возможности переговариваться с помощью мыслей или видеть друг друга без техники не шли в комплекте.

Но По теперь ясно ощущал, что он не один в этой большой и холодной Галактике. 

А еще Хакса очень сильно хотелось потрогать, но вряд ли тут дело было в связи.

— Что теперь? — спросил По.

— Мы вернемся на свои места, займемся делами и сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было.

Конечно. Именно так им и следует поступить, По был полностью согласен. Вот только он понимал, что забыть не получится. Да и Хакс понимал.

— Мы еще увидимся, — произнес По. Не вопрос, не обещание и не угроза. Просто факт.

Хакс отключился, но в последнюю секунду По успел заметить мелькнувшую на его лице улыбку.

* * *

Экзегол приветствовал гостей ураганом с громом и молнией, и в крови По все еще бурлил адреналин от не очень мягкой, но весьма ловкой посадки. К сожалению, это не сильно отвлекало от предстоящей миссии, вероятность выбраться из которой живыми стремилась к нулю.

Пока Рей спускалась, По оглядывался вокруг и думал, что в детстве никогда не мечтал о таких приключениях. В его воображении всегда было больше света и меньше мокрых носков.

Но настроение сразу поднялось, когда По увидел две ожидающие их фигуры. Странно, что не было свиты штурмовиков — факелы бы сейчас не помешали, а от мелькания молний начинала болеть голова.

Хотя, возможно, это была не его головная боль. Как тут теперь разобрать.

— Рей, — поприветствовал Кайло.

— Кайло, — отозвалась Рей.

— Хагз! — радостно крикнул По и распахнул руки, приглашая в объятия.

Хакс скривился и демонстративно сделал шаг назад. Радовало, что их связь не повлияла на его светлый и добрый характер. 

Говорить что-то еще не было необходимости. Рей и Кайло, не сговариваясь, двинулись вперед. Таких, как они, ждали великие битвы, мудрость предков и тайны Вселенной.

По и Хакс неспешно шли следом. Неизвестно, о чем думал Хакс, но По мечтал о сухих носках и, если дела пойдут совсем хорошо, о горячей еде.

— Не знаешь, где тут поблизости можно поужинать? — спросил По.

Хакс бросил на него взгляд, полный раздражения и удивления.

— Дэмерон, — начал он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что если мы не сможем или не успеем повторить трюк с высасыванием Силы, то, весьма вероятно, навсегда останемся на Экзеголе?

По еще раз оглянулся. Ему здесь все больше не нравилось. 

— Да брось. Я угощаю, — щедро пообещал По.

Хакс мрачно посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. Вскоре они оказались в тронном зале, где уже шла эпичная битва. Сверкали молнии, ломались каменные плиты, хор призраков-ситхов болел за победителя.

По пытался разглядеть фигурку Рей, такую маленькую против Силы, с которой ей приходилось столкнуться. Это было несправедливо, и По изнывал от желания помочь, но пока ничего сделать не получалось.

Обломок скалы упал совсем рядом с ними. Хакс отряхнул рукой одежду и встал поближе к По.

— Хорошо, — сказал вдруг Хакс. Его голос звенел от нервного напряжения.

— Что хорошо? — не понял По.

— Хорошо, — повторил Хакс чуть более раздраженно. — Ты угощаешь.

По улыбнулся и вдруг почувствовал тепло во всем теле. Он не смог бы объяснить это ощущение, но зато точно знал, что теперь делать.

Одну руку По положил Хаксу на плечо, а другую вытянул вперед, в сторону трона, где было слишком много Силы, которой там быть не должно. Которой можно найти лучшее применение. Например…

Столб света, сопровождаемый яростным криком восставшего из мертвых императора, устремился вверх. На какое-то мгновение По был уверен, что потеряет сознание, но он устоял. Он готов был поклясться, что удержаться на своих двоих ему помогли чужие теплые руки, но Хакс ведь никогда не признается.

Когда все стихло, По зажмурился от внезапно ударившего в глаза света. Когда он поднял веки, то увидел, что Кайло и Рей, задрав головы, смотрят вверх.

По проследил за их взглядом и улыбнулся. Впервые с сотворения времен на Экзеголе было голубое-голубое небо без единого облачка.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил По, поворачиваясь к Хаксу.

— Да… — не очень уверенно, словно сам удивлялся, пробормотал Хакс. Потом сказал тверже: — Нет. Но я буду в порядке.

На его лице остались капли дождя, которые теперь сверкали на солнце. По потянулся и стер их ладонью. Хакс едва заметно подался ему навстречу. 

Да, они будут в порядке. Особенно после того как съедят что-нибудь горячее.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Доброе утро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919860) by [fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020)
  * [Светлячки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921777) by [Kursnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic)




End file.
